


The Ultimate Harlequin

by kichi_oma



Series: Quinnie's & Kokichi's Story [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Clowns, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harlequin, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Love, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, OC, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sad Oma Kokichi, Ultimates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichi_oma/pseuds/kichi_oma
Summary: Quinnie woke up in an unknown building with her boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma. They find out that they're forced into a killing game against their own classmates and friends. Will she survive to the end? Will she survive with Kokichi to the end?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Quinnie's & Kokichi's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we start the official start of the killing game with Kokichi and Quinnie! This chapter and the other ones in the future will be pretty long so watch out for that! Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. THIS STORY WILL HAVE SLOW UPDATES I AM STILL IN SCHOOL AND THAT'S MY MAIN PRIORITY PLEASE BARE WITH ME IF I DO NOT UPLOAD AS MUCH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we start the official start of the killing game with Kokichi and Quinnie! This chapter and the other ones in the future will be pretty long so watch out for that! Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'd highly recommend having at least a no commentary of the gameplay of V3. My story follows right with the gameplay. Here's the link to the playlist/gameplay I'm using. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGmWubZ1wU17FvYITGANem4BsSenQbG1y Again, I highly recommend you follow the gameplay, otherwise have fun!

**Prologue: Why is This Happening?**

* * *

Lingering in this dark, never-ending space. “Where the hell am I?” Was all I could think. Normally, I didn’t care about being somewhere dark, but it’s not an enclosed space. It never ended. Like it kept going on and on and on forever. Why though? I can’t even remember who I am. Why don’t I remember? So many questions… Geez. Am I that stupid?

I finally opened my eyes to only feel myself in a very tight, enclosed space. I placed my hands on every part and managed to open the door. _What’s my name again?_ “Oh… I’m… I am Quinnie Baleja.” I guess that’s my name. I took a step forward out of the space I was in but my legs failed me and I fell to the ground.

“Oof!” I landed right on my face. I turned around with my back facing the ground as my head started to fill with pain. “Oww…” I rubbed my head while looking around. There was lots of greenery and vines but it looked like I was in some kind of building. _Why does this place look terrible? Is this some secret act I wasn’t told about?_

No… That’s not it… I was walking home from a show when I got picked up and thrown into a car by some unknown people. The bystanders didn’t even budge trying to save me. Why didn’t they try to save me? I managed to pull myself off the ground using the desk near me. “...Wait. A desk?!” I look around the room again, this time more carefully.

“This is… This is a classroom!” It’s definitely not a classroom I’ve been in, I don’t recognize it at all. The windows were also covered up with some kind of barbed wire. I noticed that there were more vines and greenery surrounding the room. “What the hell?” The only way vines and grass can grow in this kind of condition is if it was left alone for decades. I pushed myself up onto a desk and sat down. 

I looked at the lockers that were in the left corner. “That must be the place I was kept in…” That’s when I heard rumbling in the locker. I hopped off the desk and got ready to meet who was on the other side of the locker. The door swung open and a boy with familiar purple, spiky hair came out, falling to the ground. I flipped him over, using my foot, and saw a way too familiar face. “Ouma?!”

“Why do you have to roll me over with your dirty shoe? I mean… I have a great view and all, I’m flattered-” I pull him up using his shirt and shove him against the wall. “Shut up you perv!” He made a pouting face while looking at me. “W-why… Why are you so mean?! Especially to your own boyfriend!”

“Stop using your damn crocodile tears and tell me where I am!” He rolls his eyes and gets off the wall. “I don’t know either Quinn! If this was my doing, I wouldn’t trap myself into a locker!” I look at him straight in the eyes. _He doesn’t seem to be lying…_ “There’s one more locker left though…” I look at the 3rd locker and walk towards it. “What if someone dangerous is in there?” I look at Kokichi and laugh. “I can handle it.” I open the door and a boy falls right on top of me. The boy awakened and noticed that he was on top of me and blushed while standing up. “W-who are you guys?! You didn’t-”

“No, we didn’t kidnap you, now, I have a question for you.” The boy looks at Kokichi then back at me. “B-before I answer your question, it’s best if I introduce myself, right?” I nod my head and give him a reassuring smile. “I am K1-B0. But just refer to me as Keebo! It is nice to meet you.”

“K1-B0? It sounds like you’re from a kind of sci-fi movie!” 

“W-why are you asking that kind of question?!” 

“Hey, guys! We might be able to leave!” They walked towards me and both of them stood beside me. Kokichi put his arm around my waist and I looked at him. “What’re you doing?” I whisper at him.

“What do you think I’m doing? Holding you of course!” He said whispering in my ear. “Hey, are we opening the door?” 

“Ah! Sorry, Keebo! I must’ve gotten distracted.” I say through my teeth while looking at Kokichi. He lets go of my waist and I open the door. The sight in front of me was something I never thought I would see in my whole life. Some kind of large, mechanical robot. “Yeah! Found ya!”

“What the hell is this?!” I yell out. “Gahahaha!” I grab Keebo’s and Kokichi’s wrists. “Get ready…”

“Ready for what?!” Keebo yells. “To run!” I run to the right of me, pulling Kokichi and Keebo behind me, which slows me down. “C’mon! Are you guys really that slow?!” We continued running through this maze, or this school. Running through the hallways, anywhere I can try to get rid of the large robot. No matter what I did, it was always behind us. 

I managed to find some double doors and I opened them. I push Keebo and Kokichi in front of me and close the doors behind me, sliding down the door in exhaustion. “Quinn…”

“Hold on, Ouma, I need… I need a break…” I say breathing heavily. “Quinn, you need to look now!” I look up at Kokichi and stare in the same direction as he is. In front of us are 12 students, all in different uniforms. “Look! 3 more students!”

“I’m guessing they got chased by that monster too!”

“Does anyone want to check if there’s anything happening?”

“No! It’s too dangerous!”

All of the group kept talking back and forth while looking at us. Kokichi puts his hand out and pulls me off the ground. “Thanks.” We both walk towards the group looking at each of them.

A few minutes went by since they wanted to wait and see if more students would come. Which did happen. 2 more students came in, again both in different uniforms. One was a girl with blond hair and the other was a boy with dark blue hair with a cap on. 

“They look tired! I’m guessing each and every person got chased by that monster!”

“W-who are you guys?! And why am I here-”

“And that makes 17.” 

“What?”

“I’m talking about us. There are 17 of us---all high schoolers. What do you think that means?”

I clench my hand. “17 high school students seem to be a good cutoff point, no?” I say. “You don’t know if there are more coming.”

“No, this has to be all of us-” An unknown voice echoed through the gym, cutting off my sentence. “Okayyyyy, quiet everyone! Shimmy down, shimmy down!” I looked around, trying to find where the strangely familiar voice was coming from, but after hearing everyone’s voices, it didn’t seem to belong to anyone of us. Suddenly, 5 of the same monster we saw earlier popped up in front of us. “Kyahahahaha! Thanks for bearing with us!”

“AAAHHH!” A girl screamed out. “Damn it! There are more monsters! We’re surrounded.” As a reflex, I grabbed Kokichi’s hand. “These aren’t monsters. They’re Exisals!”

“They’re highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms.”

“Weapons?!”

“It doesn’t matter what the fuck it is! What do you want?!” I yell out. “Should we take these for a spin by killin’ one of ‘em?!” Kokichi clenched my hand. He only does that when he is really nervous and is scared. I squeeze his hand back, reassuring him that we’ll be okay. “We’ll be okay, okay? I promise.” I whisper at him.

“Wait! We can’t kill them with the Exisals. According to the schedule, the Exisals aren’t supposed to show up till later!” The Exisals kept talking about some script or whatever. I kept my full attention on Kokichi, trying to make sure he’s calm and is perfectly fine.

Then I see the 5 Exisals open up and 5 bears come out. All different colors on the left side of them. They all claimed to say they are the Monokubs. The name makes sense with how their body looks. Everyone stared in awe. _Moving stuffed animals. That’s the kind of stuff you see in weird movies._

The Monokubs and the students kept conversing with each other. I didn’t want to speak up about that until they asked something about Ultimate Talents. “We’re just wondering...do youse have Ultimate talents or anything like that?”

“I don’t believe I do… If it’s something important I’m sure I would know, right?” I say. Everyone agreed. Again, the Monokubs conversed with each other about us and our “Ultimate talents.” Which I didn’t understand but at the same time I did. _What the hell?_ I am into this very thing, but I’m only in it because of my family. They also mentioned some things about an Ultimate Hunt and how we lost our memories.

“The first thing we need you guys to do is to remember your true selves.”

“Yeah! You need to reclaim your sealed talents by regaining your memories!”

“What the-?! Are you awake already?” Kokichi lets go of my hand and speaks up. “I don’t get it… What are these sealed talents you’re talking about?” Some minutes passed and the Exisals tossed up a bunch of clothes, all different colors. Some weird almost like Sailor Moon transformation came about and I suddenly changed from my school outfit to a black and white outfit. 

I had harlequin-inspired thigh highs, a checkered skirt, and my shirt was a plain white shirt, then on my back was a black and white striped shirt and to put it all together I had suspenders, a top hat, gloves, and a ruffled collar. Obvious much? I look down at my outfit. “Jesus, so much for what?”

“Mm-hm! Looking good! Now you look more like Ultimates!”

“Ultimates…? Really?”

“Next up, the memory youse all been waiting for.” They pulled out some kind of flashlight and turned it on. Shining a bright light. Everything seemed to warp…

Lingering in this dark, never-ending space. “Where the hell am I?” Was all I could think. Normally, I didn’t care about being somewhere dark, but it’s not an enclosed space. It never ended. Like it kept going on and on and on forever. Damn it… I finally opened my eyes to only feel myself in a very tight, enclosed space. I placed my hands on every part and managed to open the door. _What’s my name again?_ “Oh… I’m… I am Quinnie Baleja. The Ultimate Ri- Harlequin...” I took a step forward out of the space I was in but my legs failed me and I fell to the ground.

“Oof!” I landed right on my face. I turned around with my back facing the ground as my head started to fill with pain. “Oww…” I rubbed my head while looking around. There was lots of greenery and vines but it looked like I was in some kind of building. _Why does this place look terrible? Is this some secret act I wasn’t told about?_

No… That’s not it… I was walking home from a performance I recently did when I got picked up and thrown into a car by some unknown people. The bystanders didn’t even budge trying to save me. Why didn’t they try to save me? I managed to pull myself off the ground using the desk near me. “A desk...” I look around the room again, this time more carefully.

“This is a classroom!” It’s definitely not a classroom I’ve been in, I don’t recognize it at all. The windows were also covered up with some kind of barbed wire. I noticed that there were more vines and greenery surrounding the room. “What the hell?” The only way vines and grass can grow in this kind of condition is if it was left alone for decades. I pushed myself up onto a desk and sat down. 

I looked at the lockers that were in the left corner. “That must be the place I was kept in…” That’s when I heard rumbling in the locker. I hopped off the desk and got ready to meet who was on the other side of the locker. The door swung open and a familiar boy with purple, spiky hair came out, falling to the ground. I flipped him over, using my foot, and saw a way too familiar face. “Ouma?!”

“Why do you have to roll me over with your dirty shoe?” I put my hand out and pulled him up. “Oh shh.” He grabbed my waist and made me spin a circle. “Your outfit never gets tiring…” I slap his hand playfully. “Stop! Now, can you tell me where I am?!” He rolls his eyes. “I don’t know either Quinnie! If this was my doing, I wouldn’t trap myself into a locker!” I look at him straight in the eyes. _He doesn’t seem to be lying…_ “There’s one more locker left though…” I look at the 3rd locker and walk towards it. “What if someone dangerous is in there?” I look at Kokichi and laugh. “I can handle it.” I opened the door and an object shaped like a body fell on me. “Ah! What the-?!” It awakened and noticed that he was on top of me and blushed while standing up. “W-who are you guys?! You didn’t-”

“No, we didn’t kidnap you, now, I have a question for you.” The boy…? looks at Kokichi then back at me. “B-before I answer your question, it’s best if I introduce myself, right?” I nod my head and give him a reassuring smile. “I am K1-B0. But just refer to me as Keebo! I am the Ultimate Robot!”

“A robot huh? Well, I guess I should introduce myself too, I’m Quinnie Baleja! The Ultimate Harlequin!” I yelled out. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kokichi grinning. “I’ve always wanted to touch a robot!” He runs towards Keebo but Keebo runs away. I pick myself back up and sit down on one of the desks, watching Kokichi run around the classroom, chasing Keebo. Then 2 students walk into the room. “Heeey! Wait for meee!” Keebo points at Kokichi. “Please stop! Don’t come any closer!” It was quite hilarious watching the 2 strangers watch Kokichi and Keebo run around. “C’mooon! Wait up! Quinnie, why not help me?!” I look at Kokichi before laughing. “Nah, you got it!” I give him a thumbs-up as I put my feet on top of the desk. 

Kokichi’s adorable laugh rang through the room. “Lemme touch your body a little! I’ve always wanted to be friends with a robot!” The blond girl becomes surprised about the fact that Keebo is a robot, I mean, anyone would in the first place… Keebo said something about being a robophobe and I can’t believe that’s something real. To humans though.

He introduced himself to the girl and boy. “That’s not fair! You can’t be the only one who gets to show off! I’ll introduce myself too!”

“Oh, um… Go ahead.” The girl says nervously. “I’m Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” Keebo and Kokichi started kind of arguing and Keebo claimed to be a normal high school student, which doesn’t make sense to me. How can a robot be a high schooler? “That doesn’t make sense! Aren’t all robots built with some kind of strong intelligence or some stuff like that?!” Keebo points at me. “A-are you a robophobe too?!” I roll my eyes and turn back around to look at Kokichi.

“Hey, do robots have dicks?” A stifled laugh came out before becoming a hysterical laugh. “Please do not ask ridiculous questions!” The girl looked at me and walked over. “You haven’t introduced yourself yet…” I gasp putting my hand on my chest. “Oh my! Such a terrible, terrible thing I’ve done!” I hop off the desk and bow. “I’m Quinnie Baleja, the Ultimate Harlequin! It’s terrible to meet you!” The girl’s smile turned into a frown. I grab her hands. “I’m just kidding! It’s nice to meet you! Now, who are you two?!”

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist. This is Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective.” I clap my hands. “Awesome! Now, if you’ll excuse me!” I hop back on the desk, back into my original position. She looks back at Kokichi and starts another conversation.

They finished their conversation and Kaede and Shuichi left the room. “Wasn’t Shuichi cute with that little cap on?! It was adorbs trying to prevent eye contact with me…” Kokichi sits in front of me, facing me, and pouts. “Hey… are you trying to make me jealous?” I put my feet down and put my 2 hands under my chin. “Of course not! The only person I love is you!” 

“Shh… You’re being too loud!” I sigh. “Even here, you wanna keep our relationship secret?” He shrugs his shoulders and looks down. “Just for now okay… We can’t trust everyone here… Who knows, they’ll be suspicious of our relationship.”

“How so? What’s wrong with that?” He looks back up at me and grabs my hands. “I don’t know, but I have a really bad feeling about this place…” I stand up and pull him up from the chair. “Then why don’t we try and find an exit? It’ll be fun! Remember when we used to walk around with each other all the time?!” 

“Of course I do! Duh! Let’s leave then!” He pulls my hand and we leave the classroom, leaving behind Keebo. 

Halfway through our exploration of the school, we both split up to introduce ourselves to anyone we can find. I managed to introduce myself to all the other students before getting tired and falling to the ground. I pulled out the handbook that was in my pocket. It showed everyone's profiles. It showed their height, blood type, things like that. “Quinnie?” I look up to see a green-haired boy. “Hi, Rantaro! What’s up?” He shrugs his shoulders. “Oh nothing, I saw you fall to the ground and I got worried, that’s all!”

I laugh at him. “Thanks, but there’s no need to worry about me!” I stand up and pat his shoulder. Then a school bell went off and a nearby TV turned on. We both turned around and looked at the screen. It was the Monokubs from earlier. They all explained the basics of where we were and who we were. 

“Hiii! Thanks for bear-ing with us!”

“Kept you bastards waiting, huh?!”

“Everyone, make your way to the gym please.” I chuckle. “Should we really trust the bears that came out of nowhere?”

“We should go anyways… They might have more information.” I looked up at him and started glaring. “This place sucks, it’s boring, and I have no idea why we are here. I also think that these ‘Monokubs’ are dangerous and we shouldn’t trust them.”

“I see that, but let’s give it a try.” I crack my knuckles. The TV turned off. “I’ll meet you there.” I walk away waving my hand. 

I made my way back into the gym and we waited for the others to arrive. I stood next to Kokichi and he intertwined his fingers with mine. “Did you meet everyone?” He nods his head. Kaede and Shuichi walk in, which means everyone has gathered all together.

“Pardon me, but… we need to be on our guard. We do not know if and when danger will strike.” _So professional, but he’s got a point…_ “D-Don’t say that… I’m so scared… I don’t know what to do…” I smile a little at Kokichi’s acting. “There is no need to worry. Atua will protect us.” _Who the fuck is Atua?_ “Phew! That’s a relief!” I roll my eyes and look back at Kokichi. “Is my handsome face distracting you?”

I shake my head and smirk. “You tease…” Eventually, I hear engines or something running and 5 robots appear in front of the group. “Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine, ursine!” Tsumugi cried out. “Whoaa! So cool!” Kokichi comments. Then Rantaro just casually walked up to the Exisals. “R-Rantaro, what’re you-” I was about to reach for him but he looked at me reassuringly. I let my hand down and looked at him, concern in my eyes. “So… what do you want from us? You clearly want something, that’s what the guns are for, right? Let me guess. You’re gonna force us to do something, and if we don’t, we get hurt. Well, you have our attention. So what do you want?”

S̸̖̩̮̃̓͑͐̉̇̔̕̕m̷̡̠̤͈̤͉͚̃̓̉̏̉å̸̗̗̠̯̦̲̓͛͋̌͌̊̍͘͝r̷̖̘̮̼͛͗͑̈͝͠t̷͔͔̞̄̐̊̂̔̊̓̕ ̸̢̛̹̻̻̤̱̄̃̏̍͌̽͠ͅb̷̹̰̹̣̯̔͐́̏̃̓̈́̊ͅǒ̶̢̟͇̱̯͇͉̩̓̈́̏͛̏̅͂̿͘ẏ̸̢̺̗̪̞̇̆̑͂̅͌͊̚.̷̨͔͈̥͚͛͂̃͂̊́͆͘͝͝.̴̨̙̰̜͖̘̳̯͑͗̾̇̆̉̇͂.̴̢̰̤̯́̿̾

I put my hand on my head. _What the hell was that right now?_ “ITS-A-KILLING-GAME.” My eyes widened at that sentence. “Killing game…” I whisper to myself. Everyone didn’t believe it but he just said the same thing. 

Then the Exisals started arguing. I wanted to yell out that we should leave but for some reason something… or maybe it’s just me, but I didn’t want to… “Now, now, now…” I looked around trying to find where that voice came from. The Monokubs came out of the Exisals and started yelling for their father. The lights shut off in the gym and Kokichi grabbed my waist. I pull him closer to me and hug him. The lights came back on and he let go of me looking at the stage in front of us. A half black and half white bear showed up. “I am the god of this new world… and the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy! The one, the only… Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!”

_Well… Isn’t this swell?_

_~Skipping Their Reactions~_

“Seventeen talented teenage prodigies, all competing for first place in a killing game…” _Killing. Killing game. Class trials. Blackened? It’s all fiction. Right? That’s the only possible way it can be true. Please. I don’t. I don’t want to believe it’s true. I don’t want it to be…_ “Damn it! No way we’re going to participate! Whoever created this game has to be some insane psychopath sadist!”

“Puhuhuhu, yes, you have them exactly detailed…” 

“What? Y-you, damn bear!” I point at Monokuma in anger. “You’re glad that I haven’t tried getting rid of you already!” I felt Kokichi’s hand on my back. I relaxed my body and smiled at him. He looks down and I regret what I said. _Now’s not the time to be making threats…_

 **  
**Monokuma and the Monokubs finally left and I heard a ring come from my Monopad. There was a message. It had ‘Ultimate Academy e-Handbook’ and at the bottom, it had my name. A page showed up and it showed some regulations. Then one rule caught my eye. “Only 2 surviving students can remain.” _That means… Kokichi and I don’t have a guaranteed way to get out of here. There’s only a very slim chance we’ll get out… together…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! This chapter is extremely long so I'm sorry about that! But enjoy it!

**Chapter 1: Oh my god...**

* * *

“But the rules are pretty cut and dry. This game doesn’t seem like it’ll be boring.” _There he goes… His little facade slapped right onto his handsome face._ Everyone continued arguing, talking amongst themselves, I just stared off, wondering what went wrong with my head. _I mean jeez, who gets a headache for one second out of nowhere?_

Suddenly, everyone started leaving. “W-wait, what’s happening?”

“Apparently, Gonta found a manhole, they followed him to see if there can be a way out.” I noticed Kaede, Shuichi and Rantaro were still here. _Rantaro…_ “Why’re you staring at avocado boy Rantaro over there?”

“I… I don’t know, but I have this weird gut feeling that I’ve seen him before, but we just met… I don’t understand why, but I feel like I need to do something… but what is it? Is the question…” I kept staring at him. “Earth to Quinnie! Hey! Pay attention to your own boyfriend! And you’re going off with your weird word poem speeches or whatever…” I’m pretty sure Rantaro noticed us, he waved hi to me. I smile and wave back. “Hey! You’re so mean…” 

Kokichi crosses his arms and makes a pouting face. “Hey…” I grab his chin. “I will pay attention, don’t worry, but now's not the right time, okay?” I kiss him on the cheek. “Let’s go to where the others are heading.” I grab his hand and leave the gym.

After a few seconds, I hear footsteps behind me. “Quinn? You okay?” I turn around. “Hello?” 

“It’s just me.” _Rantaro…_ “Jeez, man! You can’t just go around and walk so silently behind people!” He chuckles. “Yeah, sorry about that, I’m guessing you two are a thing or-”

“Nu-uh! We just seem to be well-acquainted buddies!” He links his arm with me and I roll my eyes. “Yeah, sure, anyways, we’re heading to the manhole, so if you wanna come, go ahead.” He nods his head and stands beside me. We all started walking towards where everyone was going. “How do you feel about this?” I look up at him.

“The fact that we’re being forced to kill each other? Forced to play some weird sadistic game full of despair? Pretty bad.” He chuckles again. “Sorry, I didn't want to make you worked up.” I sigh. “Y-you’re fine… Oh, um, by the way, after this whole manhole situation, I would like to speak to you alone, if that’s alright…” 

“Sure, but everyone agreed that that manhole can be a way out.”

S̸̼͕͓͕̎̓̈́͠h̵͎͕͔͚̽̓̄̍͑̈́͘͠ͅḭ̵̢̙̭̯͉̙̬͑̈́̾́̊̋͊̐̕t̸̹̊̄̅͘͝

I look behind me, holding the back of my head with my hand. “A-are you okay?!”

“I’m fine! Just, confused. Anyways, you never know, it could be just a manhole, nothing else. I’m guessing it’s here, huh? Let’s go inside.” We all walk inside and see everyone gathered around. Then Kaede and Shuichi come in after us. “Looks like everyone is here. Where’s the manhole?” Rantaro asks. “Woah, look at all these weeds. This place could definitely use a groundskeeper. Right, Kee-boy!?”

“Why are you telling me that? Furthermore… I would prefer you to address me as ‘Keebo.’”

“But you can pull weeds. Right, Kee-boy?” Kee-boy puts his hands on his waist. “I can do all sorts of things just as well as any person!” Kokichi acts surprised. _Oh no…_ “As well as any person…? But… you’re not a person.” I sigh. _There he goes, again._ “Th-that’s discrimination… Robophobic discrimination…” I put my hand on Kokichi’s back. He looks at me and nods. “We should probably start investigating the manhole before Monokuma comes and finds us.” We nod our head and head towards where the manhole is.

Everyone started clamoring to try to lift the manhole, they suggested Gonta pick it up and he picked it up like it was a feather. He threw the manhole cover and everyone started talking, I headed over to the manhole and Kaede did the same. We both peeked in and it was pretty dark and there was cold air coming up, she shivers a bit. “Jeez, I’m honestly scared to go in…” I say and she agrees. “It can be a way out though, we have to take the chance.”

Everyone starts going in one-by-one. Kokichi comes next to me since I’m next. “Lemme go, I don’t want anybody looking up, you know where.”

“Oh, so you want to?”

“What! Nooo! NO way!” I shake my head. “Go ahead, pervert.” He smiles and he descends the ladder. After a few seconds, I head inside. When I arrived at the bottom, there was a big open space. “Man… you were wearing shorts…” Kokichi sighs. “Stop that!” I hit him on his arm and he grabs it and whines. “So mean!” 

I whisper in his ear. “Want me to kiss it to make it feel better?” He looks at me. “Soon.” I smile and he smiles back. All of sudden, Kokichi yodels. “...Ooh! It echos pretty well! Must be pretty big then.”

“No shit, stupid.” He pouts. “A giant underground passage is so exciting! I wanna play hide-and-seek in here!” I noticed Kaede was confused. “Hide-and-seek?”

“Nee-heehee… I am *the* master of hide-and-seek. As the leader of an evil organization, I’m always on the run from the law… And over time, I just became a total pro at hiding… Just kidding! That was a lie!”

“Yeah, I thought so…” I look in the tunnel. “So… everyone… We all should probably go in, right? I mean, before Monokuma and the kubs find us.” Everyone nods their heads. I look at Kaede. “Wanna take the lead.” She raises her fists. “Yes, I will! Everyone, let’s all work together to get out of here!” We all walk inside and I look at Kokichi. I give him a little kiss. “What was that for?” He smiles. “I don’t even know, but I felt like we both needed it…” We head in, holding each other's hands.

All of a sudden, I woke up on the floor. “What in the world?” I rub my head. Kokichi was also next to me. “Kokichi? You okay?” He nods his head. “You?” I nod my head too. “What happened?” I rubbed the back of my head again. “All I remember was trying to get through that exit… ” Then all of a sudden, Monokuma pops back up again. 

“Try as many times as you want until you accept reality! Ah-hahaha!” The rest of the Monkubs laughed. Then they all disappeared. 

“Yeah, but we can’t just give up.” I looked at Kaede. “Are you serious?!” I yelled at her and she flinched a little. “They are giving us that little piece of hope, which is false! They’re giving us false hope! We’re all going to get hurt if we continue trying. There’s no way out!” I was huffing. “Quinnie has a point… It’s kind of impossible to get out of here.”

“No, it’s not. It may take one more try or a lot more tries, but it’s not impossible. Forget about Monokuma. It doesn’t matter what he says to us. I don’t wanna lose to him! And I don’t want any of us to lose, either!” I rolled my eyes. “God, aren’t you optimistic?” She nods her head, excitingly. “I was being sarcastic.” She looks around at everyone. “You’re right…” Shuichi responds.

“Are you all out of your minds?!” They looked at me. “There’s clearly no way out, it’s a trap. They want to trap us mentally. It’ll affect our emotional and mental health!” 

“Quinnie… Don’t you wanna get out of here?” I scoff. “Obviously! But we need a different way, I-”

“We can get out of here, I know we can!” She was holding my hands in hers. “And after we escape, we can all be friends!” And everyone seemed to agree. Even Kokichi… “Yeah let’s work together! We messed up last time, but I’m sure it’ll go well this time!” He looked up at me with his sparkling, purple eyes and it made me a little flustered. “F-fine…” Kaede lets go of me and we start heading into the tunnel, yet again. 

No matter how many times we tried, we failed, every time. We wake up, we say ‘let’s try again!’, we head into the tunnel, then lose consciousness and repeat. But we couldn’t make it. We couldn’t do it. Everyone was exhausted. “Wait, we can’t give up. This time, we’ll-”

“...Knock it off already.” Kokichi was looking down at the ground. “Huh?” He looked back up at Kaede. “You’re free to keep trying on your own, but forcing us to join you is basically torture.” Kaede was surprised by Kokichi’s remark. “T-torture?” Kokichi got angry hearing her say that. “You know what really hurts? Being denied the right to give up in an impossible situation. You won’t let us give up and no matter what we say, you have the moral high ground… That doesn’t sound like torture to you?” I nodded my head and when I looked down, Kokichi had tears running down his cheeks. _Now, she has me mad… I hate it when he cries…_ “When you say we can’t give up, you’re not inspiring us---you’re strong-arming us!”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that…” Tenko pointed at Kokichi. “Hey, degenerate! Quit being so selfish!” I clenched my fists. _Don’t… Don’t yell at him…_ Kokichi's tears now stopped, spoke again. “I-I’m not being selfish… The others feel the same way too…”

“What?” She looked around at the room. Everyone was exhausted and sad. “E-Everyone?” Everyone started saying things. About their spirits and how terrible they feel. “P-please, wait! We… no can give up!” 

“You guys! Are you really okay with not getting out of this place?!”

“Goddammit! Just shush!” I yelled out and everyone looked at me. “Look at you guys! Your spirits are broken, we’re exhausted! Either we give up or find another way to get out. But we are not going through this way if it means we have to hurt ourselves!” Then Kokichi said something that Rantaro interpreted as the killing game is the way out.

“Nee-heehee… Calm down. Want some bubble gum? You can blow pretty big bubbles with it.” He had his hands behind his head. “Oh-hoho… Looks like this little degenerate wants his head smashed to the ground.” I put Kokichi behind me. “Touch him and you’re a dead woman.” 

“S-stop, guys, we shouldn’t be fighting…” I looked at Shuichi. “Tell it to this one right here.” I looked back at Tenko and she was confused as to why I was protecting Kokichi. Then an announcement came on indicating it was nighttime. 

After some discussion, we all agreed to get a fresh day tomorrow and to meet when the morning announcement goes off. I crossed my arms. “I’m going to get going, see you guys tomorrow, I guess…”

“I’m going to go too! Let’s go!” Kokichi pushed me towards the ladder. “You can go first, Quinnie.” I smiled. “C’mon let’s just go, okay?” I started climbing the ladder and everyone else did too. I headed to the dormitory and looked at my assigned room. I looked at Kokichi then around the room. “I’ll be taking my leave then… Good night.” I petted his hair and went inside my room. When I was about to close the door, Kokichi’s hand stopped it. I opened it slightly. “Wassup?”

  
“Can I stay with you? Just for tonight…” I looked around outside. “C’mon.” I opened the door more and he went inside. “Thank you.” I closed the door behind me. “No need for any thanks.” He sat at the edge of the bed and I headed to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and put some cold water on it. I went back out and gave the towel to Kokichi. “I saw that you were hurt, so here.” He takes the towel from my hand. “What about you?” He pointed at the bruise on my leg. “Don’t worry about me, just take care of yourself.” I laid on the bed and put the blanket over me. “Whenever you need to, turn off the light…” I started to close my eyes when I felt an arm over me.

“Kokichi…” He hums. “What?” I laugh. “What’re you doing?” He snuggles his nose into my neck. “Cuddling, why?” I turn around to look at him. “Nothing… Just turn off the lights.” He nods his head. He put the towel in the bathroom first, then turned off the lights. “That good?” I nodded. He grabbed my hand. “Goodnight.” I smile. “Night.” I closed my eyes.

My body seemed to wake me up pretty early. “Is there no announcement?” I was about to move but Kokichi was hanging on to me. I carefully removed his arms and walked to the closet. “What’s in here?” I opened it and it was all just copies of my same outfit. “Okay…”

“Quinnie…?” I heard Kokichi groan. “Morning love, you okay?” I hear him groan again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I grabbed the outfit. “You should go to your room and change, we don’t have pajamas here and I don’t want you going out in the outfit you slept in. It also probably smells like sweat.” He laughed. “Yeah… Give me a few seconds.” 

I headed to the bathroom. “Make sure no one sees you when you come out okay?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry!” He ran over to me and kissed me on the cheek. “Nee-heehee, see you later Quinnie.” He ran to the door and waited a few seconds until he finally closed it.”

I changed out of my old clothes and into my new ones. I made sure the skirt was fine and my hair wasn’t messy. “Alright. Let’s go.” I left the bathroom and headed towards the dining hall.

When I entered most of everybody was there, even Kokichi. “Where’s Shuichi and Kaede?” I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know, I’m not their owner.” I sat down and propped my legs onto the table. “You shouldn’t do that! What if a degenerate looks at you down there?!” I looked at Tenko. “Calm down, I’m wearing shorts.” 

The morning announcement went off and a few minutes later, everyone else arrived. “By the way… are you okay, Kaede?” Kokichi asked. “Huh? What do you mean?” I saw Kokichi smirk and put his finger up to his lips. “Well… you looked pretty bummed out after everyone started blaming you yesterday.” I had to cover my mouth in order not to bust out laughing. “Seriously, you guys are so mean. Poor girl…” I started snickering. I tried to breathe but it was too hard. “She tried her best to encourage everyone, and you sore losers got mad at her anyway.” 

“Bahahaha!” I couldn’t keep it in. My face was on the table. I started slamming the table. “Oh my god… I can’t!” Everyone started looking at me but then went back to Kokichi. “Actually... Didn’t *you* blame Kaede first?” I was still laughing and somehow Kokichi was able to keep his smile in. “Eh? N-Now it’s my fault? Why are you guys ganging up on me?” Then all of a sudden, those hilarious crocodile tears came out.

“WAAAAAAHHHHH! You guys are so terrible! So horrible, so mean!” I started fanning myself to try and get rid of the tears out of my eyes. After more talking and a little bit more arguing, Monokuma yet again, popped out of nowhere.

“First Blood Perk… Motive…” _If someone dies, there will be no class trial._ All of a sudden, Kaito charged at Monokuma, only for Monokuma to get crushed by an Exisal. 

“Whatevs, looks like we’re done here. Phew, what a relief.” I rolled my eyes as I started heading for the door. “Where are you going?” I sigh. “To explore more around this place,” I said before closing the door behind me.

I did some exploring until I saw Shuichi and Kaede head into the library. I decided to follow them inside. “Hey, you guys.” They both turned around to look at me. “Quinnie.”

“That’s my name!” I looked around at the library. “Is there anything you need?” I shake my head. “Nope, just saw you guys go in here, so I decided to join you guys.” Shuichi hesitantly walked towards me. “Can I ask you a question?” I nodded my head. “Sure, what’s up?”

“How close are you to Kokichi?” _Shit…_ “Hm… Not much, we have similarities but not that close, why?” He turned away. “I just wanted to know, that’s all.” I raised my eyebrow. Then he started looking at the middle bookcase. “What’re you looking at?”

“Look at that bookshelf compared to the others, there are no books on top.” I looked up and was surprised that he was correct. “Yeah, that’s right…” He walked over to the bookcase and placed his hand between the gap. The bookcase slid forward, then to the side, to reveal a black and white door. 

I decided to walk towards the door and reach for it. “What in the-”

Ğ̷̡͚̼̫̩̬͙͓̿̊̆̓̚̕͘ĕ̴̡̛̫̱ṭ̵̟́̑̐̉͆̓̐͌͝͝ ̷̱͔͚̂̓̔̓̇͆̈͠͝a̸̰̠͉͕͕͆̏͂̐͂̉͊̕ͅw̵̦̓͜á̴̧͖͕̥̍̈̾̉͠y̶̢̫̮̩͖̲̼̳͎̟͂͝ ̵̗̹͖̱̞̱̗͈̰̎͗̍͐f̷̡̢̯͙͂̍́̂͊̉ṛ̴̝̫̺͒̒̿͛o̶̦̺̫̟̻̥͐͐ͅm̵͎͇̙̫͈̌͐͝ ̶̧̻̻̹͗̎̈́͘ͅt̷̡͍͇͎̾͗̔̈h̷̨̭͔͉̗͍̳͈̓̽̇͝e̶͔̎̐͆͊̒͑r̸̫͕͔͙̺͚̺̒͑̈͘ë̴͖́͒́͛.̴̧̣̰̠̔͆͋̏̐̈́

I immediately took my hand away. “Are you okay?” I looked at Shuichi. “Y-yeah… I just have bad feelings about this door…” They put the bookcase back and I left the library. 

The rest of the time, I explored around, talking with everyone. But, suspecting someone out of the group that is cooperating with Monokuma… I wanna say it’s unreal, but it really isn’t. Someone could be working with Monokuma and we don’t even suspect who it is… Before I knew it, the sun was already down and it was nighttime. The announcement was different though, it was just Monodam and he didn’t say anything.

I was already in my room and I didn’t see Kokichi all day, only in the dining hall. I washed my face and went to bed.

I woke up before the morning announcement again. I changed into new clothes and headed to Kokichi’s dorm. I knocked before he opened the door. “Why, hello Quinnie!” I smiled at him. “Wanna go to the game room? I wanna see if there are any games we can play there.” His eyes sparkled as he nodded his head. “For sure!” We both headed out and went to the game room.

When we arrived, I noticed Tsumugi outside the door, looking at her nails. “Are you okay, Tsumugi?” She sighs. “Look at this. My nails are all messed up…” I hummed. _I guess for the Ultimate Cosplayer, you should be concerned about your nails but… she’s not really going to be able to cosplay here…_

“Hm… Well, I found this earlier!” Kokichi pulled out a nail brush. “That’s perfect!” Tsumugi took the brush from him. “Where were you guys going?” I pointed towards the way to the game room. “To the game room, if you wanna come and do your nails, you can.” She nods her head. “Alright, let’s go.”

We entered the game room and Kokichi and I started looking around the room. “Mmm… There’s not much here. It seems some of these games don’t work…” Kokichi groaned. “Aw man, I was hoping for something fun! It’s so boring…” I laugh. “Quinnie! Would you like it if I did your nails?” I turned around. “U-uh…” I looked at Kokichi. “Do whatever.” I nodded my head. “Sure!” I headed towards her way and she started doing my nails. 

“Okay… how’s that?” I looked at my nails. “Oh my! I like these! You’re really good!” She shrugs her shoulders. “It’s only a simple french tip.” _Yeah, and I can’t even paint my own nails properly._ “With a french tip like this, you can make even plain nails-”

“Hey… what are you two up to?” Rantaro entered the room and I already knew Kokichi and Tsumugi clearly didn’t want him here. “Look! Tsumugi did my nails!”

“A-ah! Don’t show them off like they’re something flashy!” I looked at them again. “But look how cool they are!”

‘Ooh, painting your nails, huh? You know, I can do that too.” I tilted my head, confused. “Really?” He nodded his head. “A french tip is nice… But with long nails like yours, Quinnie. I recommend something like a gradient. Based on your colors, a black and white gradient to be exact. Maybe a dark red too…”

“Gradient? Won’t that be pretty hard to do?” He shakes his head. “It’s pretty easy when you practice a lot. May I show you?” I can already tell Kokichi was against the idea, the same as Tsumugi. “Sure!” We both sat down and he started to do my nails this time.

It was weird but also comforting at the same time letting Rantaro hold my hand. Yet this feeling of… deja vu, I never really believed in that kind of stuff but this feeling is there. “Woah, easy there… You gotta stay still, alright?” I nodded my head. _Damn it Quinnie! You have a boyfriend, why are you getting so flustered?!_ I almost started giggling, his hand brushing up against mine started tickling…

“It’s okay, I’m almost done…” Kokichi huffs. “Better be.” He says under his breath. “And there we go!” I looked at the black to red gradient. “Wow! This is also so pretty!”

“If only we weren’t in here, I would add more stuff like rhinestones. It would look even better with them on…” I smiled. “It… It looks great on you.” I looked at Rantaro and I could see his cheeks all flushed. “But anyway… Tsumugi and Kokichi’s staring daggers at us… Or me… Did I do something…?”

“Hm, hmhm, what a showoff... Damn normies! Go backflip onto a land mine and explode!” Kokichi nodded. “Yeah! What she said!” I laughed. “Don’t worry about them.” I looked back at Rantaro. “Thank you again! I really like them!”

“Hah, hah, no big deal, I did this stuff all the time…” Right on time, the announcement went off. “Well, we should all go to the dining hall. I’ll meet you guys there.” Rantaro and Tsumugi left and I followed behind them. I felt Kokichi hold onto my wrist. I looked at him and he seemed to have anger in his eyes. “What?”

“He clearly likes you…” I laugh. “Rantaro?” I laughed again. “Look no need to be jealous okay?”

“You’re mine, right?” I nod my head. “I’m yours and I will always be.” He smiled again. “Alright! That’s all I needed to hear!” He started skipping out the door. I laughed as I started chasing after him.

It seemed like everyone in the dining hall was happy. We were all talking with each other. I looked over at Tenko who was talking with Himiko. _Maybe… Maybe I should ask her for forgiveness…_ I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Hey…” I gave a simple wave as she turned around to look at me. “Hm? Oh, good morning, Quinnie!” She’s acting so normal, I threatened to hurt her, and yet she’s still talking to me like nothing happened. “Is something wrong?! Did a degenerate male hurt you?!” She was in some kind of fighting stance. “No… I wanted to say sorry for being pretty rude to you for the past few days.” She went back to standing normally.

“Oh! Don’t worry, I’ll forgive any of the girls here!” _I’ll take that as an I forgive you._ “Thank you…” I smiled at her and sat back down at the table. We were so happy and I loved it. But at the same time, we shouldn’t be. Just because Monokuma is gone, doesn’t mean this game is just all of a sudden done… Then Kaede finally arrived. 

“But… is this how it really ends?” Kaede seemed to say that without thinking, just blurting it out, causing everyone to look at her. “I mean, it just seems too easy. I don’t think it’ll end like this.” As much as I hate her, she has a point. It’s way too early to think this whole thing has already ended, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s too early for this game to end. I looked at Kaede.

I really want to stand by her side and agree with her, but I can already tell some people here don’t like me. “Hey, Kaede… I don’t know what you’re so worried about. But Monokuma is dead now. There’s no way the killing game can continue, y’know?” Kokichi had his little innocent face on. As if it was staged, Monokuma popped out.

“Hmph.” I stared at that stupid black and white bear. Well, he looks more like a Yo-kai than a bear so… The Monokubs popped up back again. To basically summarize what happened, he turned back into normal, monokubs were surprised to see him, Monokuma has spares of himself so he is basically immortal in some kind of way, he started licking the Monokubs which made me very uncomfortable, and now there’s an additional motive to where if no one murders from two days from now… We all die.

Either someone kills another person, or we all die. Then they all started planning to go after Monokuma. “Wait, you guys! We shouldn’t fight him, we can’t even in the first place. No matter if you get rid of all the spares, he’ll keep coming back…”

“B-But… we have to do it! If we don’t we’ll die!” I stood up slamming the table. “We might die either way!” I was huffing, my chest rising up and down. “You guys… You guys are absolutely insane if you think that’ll work.”

We all started arguing, almost yelling, talking about the motive, and how either way we’ll die. “N-No way… Are we really going to die? I don’t wanna die yet… I’m gonna survive! I’m gonna make it no matter what!” I looked at Kokichi. I’m not that great at reading him, but how he looks and how he acts, he clearly doesn’t, he’s telling the truth. Kaede was confused.

“Will you accept the blame if I die? I have people who’ll be sad if I die, y’know.” He looked slightly at me. _Yeah, no shit, I’ll be sad._ He smiled like he just read my mind. “Nee-heehee… I’m lying. No one will be sad if I die… But I don’t know if that can be said to everyone else.” He sighs. “Anyway… I’m going to take off now.” Rantaro looked at Kokichi, his eyebrow raised.

“Take off? Where are you going, Kokichi?” He had his little smirk creep upon his face. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go back to my room and just think things over. Alone.” That last word clearly shows that he doesn’t wanna be alone. I just know. He looked at me as he left the dining hall. I sigh. “I might as well go too… I don’t wanna be in here anymore.” I stood up and also left the dining hall.

I was standing in front of Kokichi’s door. I knock on it, waiting for him to come out. “Who is it? Aww, Kaede, did you come over to say hi?” He opened the door. “Oh! It’s something better!” I nod my head. “Wanna come in?” I patted his head. “Yeah, sure.” I entered the room and there wasn’t much of a mess but there was a whiteboard in one of the corners.

“What’s this?” It had everyone's faces on it, like some criminal investigation, but mine wasn’t on there. “A supreme leader doesn’t share his secrets! Even to his own partner!” I sighed as I sat on his bed. “At least you got my message right.” I looked at him confusingly. 

“Oh… yeah! I’m your girlfriend Kokichi, I can read you like a book.” He jumped on the bed, his head above mine. “And you’re the only one who can.” He kissed me before jumping off the bed. We spent most of our time talking with each other.

~2 Days Pass~

These past days were just filled with anxiety, I would try to push it away and talk with Kokichi, but that only caused me to think more about us if we both can escape. This time, I woke up to the morning announcement. I must’ve been up so late last night that I didn’t wake up early like I usually do. 

I went over to the dining hall, only to see everyone fighting. “Maybe we should just go with this killing game.” I looked down at Ryoma. “Wha-?”

“Kill me.” I backed up a little, away from him. Then Kaede and Angie walked in.

“Just what I said. I’m going to end this game… So don’t you go and do anything unnecessary, alright?” The top of his face was covered by a shadow, making him almost look crazy. After some more talking, Ryoma, Rantaro, and Kaede left. “Quinnie?” Korekiyo stood in front of me.

“Uh, yes?” He was looking at me, his eyes followed my body up and down. I chuckle nervously. “I-Is there anything you need?”

“How do you feel about Kokichi?” _Is everyone actually suspicious of us?_ “Um… Well, he is a bit weird, how he goes from sad to happy in seconds. But, I don’t really know…” He nods his head. “Mhm, humans can be so different from one another…” I nodded my head. “I’m going to get going, stay safe.” I patted his shoulder as I left the dining hall once again. 

I decided to spend my possible last moments with Kokichi, we were in the dining hall, eating together. Only for the monitor to turn on, to play some horrible music to echo. All of a sudden, my stomach started to hurt. Not only that, but I was starting to get a headache.

It felt like my body wanted to leave. “Quinnie?” Tsumugi came up to me. Kirumi ran towards me. “Are you okay?” I shook my head. “I feel incredibly sick… I… I have to go.” I ran out, heading towards the bathroom. 

I opened the stall to throw up, but when I did, I blacked out. It was like in slow-motion. My body falling to the ground, a ringing noise in my ears, and my vision slowly going out.

When I woke up, I was outside the door, Kokichi and Tsumugi looking at me. “Quinnie!” I rubbed the back of my head. “W-what happened?” I sat up but lost my balance quickly. Kokichi caught me and slowly brought me to my feet. “The music stopped…” I looked at the closest monitor and it was true. The monitor was off, no music. “But why?” Kokichi and Tsumugi looked at each other and back at me. “We don’t know…” 

Then, an announcement came on. “A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather at the library.” My heart dropped. “It… It officially started…” Tsumugi and Kokichi were also looking at the monitor, also in shock. “We have to go. Now!” I let go of Kokichi and ran towards the library, the 2 of them following behind me. 

When I entered the room with everyone else inside, I went towards Kaede who was looking down at something. I decided to look down. I backed up a little, losing my balance causing me to fall. “Kyaahhh!” Tsumugi yelled out. I covered my mouth. “Oh my god… He’s dead…”

Then I realized… There’s no class trial because of the additional perk. But when Monokuma asked who the blackened was and to raise their hand, no one did. Then there will be a class trial. 

The investigation started and everyone parted ways. Kaede and Shuichi came up to Kokichi and me. “Hey, uh… So do you guys have some kind of alibi?” Tsumugi came over to us. “Kokichi and Quinnie were eating in the dining hall with us, Miu, Kirumi, and Korekiyo.” I rubbed my arm.

“This is my alibi but it can be seen as not…” Kaede and Shuichi looked at me confusingly. “I got sick so I had to go to the bathroom and throw up… I must’ve passed out because when I woke up I was outside the bathroom with Kokichi and Tsumugi looking at me.” Shuichi nods his head. “It… seems suspicious, but I just got close with Rantaro, he did my nails and he talked to me, I wouldn’t have killed him…” Kaede and Shuichi walked away towards other people. “Are you okay Quinnie?” Tsumugi rubbed my back. I shook my head.

“Not only do I feel sicker after seeing Rantaro’s body, but I’m also a suspect… God!” I brought my hands up to my head. “Perfect fucking timing.” Tsumugi sighs. “I’ll help be your alibi, when you ran to the bathroom, I ran after you, I took you out of the stall and brought you out so you wouldn’t hurt yourself.” I smiled. “Thank you…” I looked at Kokichi and he seemed out of place, he had the urge to cause chaos but I can tell he’s hurting deep inside.

“If you don’t mind, I might have to sit out, I still don’t feel too good, so I think it’s best for me to not investigate.” I looked at Kokichi. “If you would like to, I would like to hear any of the evidence you guys find or hear, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” I walked away and headed towards the dormitory. 

~After the investigation~

I mostly stayed in bed the whole investigation and stared at the Monokuma file Monokuma gave me. Kokichi visited for a few minutes to tell me what happened. The announcement just went off indicating that the class trial will start. I exhale. “You got this Quinnie, just help Kokichi and you’ll be fine.” I left my dorm and walked to the trial grounds. 

I stared at the elevator in front of me. “It’s starting, isn’t it?” Kokichi’s hand was on my shoulder. “Stay by my side and we’ll help okay? It’ll be… different, but it’ll help.” I rubbed his hand and smirked. “I’m guessing you know what I’m doing right?” I nod. “Let’s take over this trial.” Kokichi moved closer to me. “Let’s.”

We walked into the elevator and it descended. The whole time I noticed Kokichi looking at Kaede. “Is… Is everything alright?” He nods. “Yeah, don’t worry, just thinking.” As we descended more down, we made a stop and the doors in front of us opened to the other side. 

It was an actual trial ground with podiums and everything. “Welcome to the class trial!” I look up at the Monokubs. 

They talked a little and we went to our podiums. Surprisingly, I was next to Kokichi. We looked at each other. It’s time to find the culprit who killed Rantaro. I looked at everyone else. “Let’s go.” Kokichi nodded his head. “It’s time,” he says in a sing-song voice.

**A/N: Sorry for the random note in the middle of the story but if you want to skip the class trial just scroll down till they find out who the blackened is! The first sentence will be in bold so it’ll be easy to see, Quinnie just basically helps Kokichi be a little shit in the trial and is basically Kokichi’s right-hand woman. I’ll try to make it as short as I can. Anyway, bye-bye!**

“Ahem! Now then, let’s begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!” Monokuma explained the basics of the class trial. We argue for who the culprit is and vote for them. If we get it right, the culprit only gets executed, if not, everyone else except that one person gets executed. “Ah-haha, oh man, I haven’t been in a trial in, like, forever!” Tsumugi looks at Kokichi.

“Oh, so you have experience with trials…?” He shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, since I’m a leader of evil and stuff. I’ve done a loooot of bad things.” I snickered a little. Everyone was confused as to where to start.

“We should start with our first topic-”

“Don’t fuckin’ get ahead of us! Ya tryin’ to start some shit?” I glared at Miu. “Oh shush, you horny bastard.” I heard her squeal. “Maybe we should just listen to what Quinnie wants to say.”

I sigh. “I just would like to know if we can find out why the culprit didn’t take advantage of the First Blood Perk?” Korekiyo and Tsumugi looked at me. “I thought that was strange, too!” 

“Is it possible that the mastermind controlling Monokuma killed Rantaro?” I looked at Kaede. “You do have a point…”

“It’s Kee-boy over here! Everyone else thinks so too!”

~A little time skip more into the trial~

We discussed and we argued. How the mastermind could’ve lured Rantaro into the library and how they could’ve known about Kaede’s and Shuichi’s trap. Others argued and Kokichi just messed with the trial like he said he would and I helped. 

“Tsumugi, Kirumi, Quinnie were in the dining hall as well.” I looked at Korekiyo. “We can dismiss those four as potential culprits if they were together the entire time.”

“No… not the entire time. At one point, Quinnie ran out to the restroom.” I chuckled nervously. “Oh… so you brought that up… But it is true, I felt sick so I ran out to the restroom nearest to the dining hall.”

“Yes, I can prove that!” I looked at Tsumugi and smiled. “When she left I ran after her and when I found her, she was passed out near one of the stalls! I pulled her out so she wouldn’t be on the dirty floor!”

“What if she faked passing out?” I looked at Ryoma. “Yes, I faked passing out. Not like I was about to throw my guts out.” Tsumugi shook her head. “As I said, I ran after her, when I ran into the bathroom, I actually saw her fall to the ground!” Ryoma sighs.

“Hm, sorry about that Quinnie, just wanted to check.” I rubbed the back of my head. “You’re good, I would be suspicious too if I was in your shoes.”

“Aww, Tsumugi and Quinnie are so nice! She’s waaay better than Miu!”

“Well, we now have the alibis for the people in the dining hall.”

“So we know that Kirumi, Tsumugi, Miu, Kiyo, and Quinnie can’t be the culprit.”

**More arguing and discussing continued. Others blaming others until…**

**Kaede…** My breathing staggered. Even Kokichi was surprised but it didn’t show, but from the way his eyes are, looking at Kaede, he was surprised, maybe even a little angry.

Kaede looked at Shuichi, tears in her eyes. “I want you to end this.”

"It all began two days prior when Monokuma gave us the **additional motive**. The time limit added to this killing game triggered the crime. After the announcement, some of us decided to form groups to plan our next move. I had my own plan to find the **mastermind** , and **someone** offered to help me... At the time, I never would have imagined they would become the **culprit**."

Shuichi continued on. "To expose the mastermind, the culprit and I set up **hidden cameras** in the **library**. There was a **hidden door** in the library that showed signs of use. We deduced that the mastermind would return there, to let Monokuma out. The next day, we asked **Miu** if she could modify some cameras for our trap. We then went to the **warehouse** to gather the necessary materials. All we needed were **disposable cameras** and a **security sensor**."

"To expose the mastermind, the culprit and I set up **hidden cameras** in the **library**. There was a **hidden door** in the library that showed signs of use. We deduced that the mastermind would return there, to let Monokuma out. The next day, we asked **Miu** if she could modify some cameras for our trap. We then went to the **warehouse** to gather the necessary materials. All we needed were **disposable cameras** and a **security sensor**."

"But the culprit found something else there - the **murder weapon**. That's right. The **shot put ball**. They put the cameras as well as the shot in their backpack. Then, on the day the time limit would expire, the day of the murder...the culprit and I collected the modified cameras from Miu and visited the library. Once there, we searched the room for ideal locations to place the cameras. But even then, the culprit was preparing the **murder**. They began by removing the **vent grate** and laid it inside the air duct."

"Then, they moved the **pile of books** on top of the bookcase, pretending to organize them. After that, they placed open **encyclopedias** on the final bookcase. It appeared innocuous enough, but it was actually a **path for the murder weapon**! The culprit also tampered with the **hidden camera linked to the security sensor**. I was responsible for setting up the other cameras, but that one... I didn't even notice their trick. They used **duct tape** to keep the **flash function** on."

"After the cameras were set, the culprit and I climbed the stairs to the 1st-floor classroom. We kept a lookout for the others and waited for the **security sensor** to go off. During the stakeout, we saw Kaito and six others go down to the basement. Rantaro was with them... The **first victim**. After watching that group enter the Game Room, I returned to the classroom. With about one hour remaining, the **security receiver** I was holding went off."

"I assumed it was the mastermind, so I ran out of the classroom to the library. I was in such a hurry, I left the culprit behind. Looking back on it now...that was the last chance I had to stop the murder. After I had left, the culprit took the shot put ball out of their backpack...and rolled it into the **classroom vent**. This set the murder in motion! **Rantaro** had moved the **bookcase** , triggering the receiver. Unbeknownst to him, the trap had been sprung. First, the modified camera took a picture of Rantaro with the flash on. Rantaro noticed the flash and approached the bookcase to inspect the camera. The **camera flash** lured Rantaro directly into the **murder weapon's path**!"

"The shot the culprit tossed into the vent rolled through the air duct...came out of the library's vent, and kept rolling atop the bookcase. Opening the vent grate and organizing the books was all to create a path. Under normal circumstances, the victim would have been alerted by the noise...but the **promotional video** was masking the sound of the shot rolling. The shot kept rolling, then fell on **Rantaro's head** , killing him instantly. By the time we had entered the room, the murder was complete. I imagine...seeing Rantaro's body, the culprit probably thought... "The mastermind is dead, the game is over, now we can all go home..." But their wish didn't come true... Because Rantaro wasn't the mastermind! It was murder...in an attempt to save all our lives. That is the **truth**."

"That's the truth behind your lies... **Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist**!"

"And that concludes...the events of this case.” Now, it’s voting time. The screen on the podium turned on. I looked at it and I noticed my eyes were getting blurry. I clenched my hands. _Now’s not the time to cry, get through it goddammit!_

I pressed Kaede’s picture and voted for her. After some time, a screen came down, showing the results of the voting. Everyone chose her. It was the end. After almost an hour or two of arguing and yelling… it was the end. We stepped off our podiums and everyone was so sad, I felt like I couldn’t bring myself down from the podium.

“Well, Kaede, you definitely weren’t boring.” Despite what Kokichi said, it’s like his way of saying that he was glad to meet her, even if it didn’t seem like it. “It’s… PUNISHMENT TIIME!”

Kaede said a few words before a collar was wrapped around her neck. It threw her back and Shuichi tried reaching for her. Until, she was brought up and we were suddenly in a room, about to watch her get executed. It was a huge piano and Monokuma seemed to be in a conductor outfit.

She was brought up by some rope and was forced to play a song and it kept going… and going… and going until I saw… Just her hanging body, in front of us. No sign of life in her anymore. The back of the being slowly came down, I saw Monokid and the blood splatter everywhere. The head of Monokid came in front of us.

I was shaking and Kokichi was too. I suddenly felt like something was injected into my arm. I grabbed in pain, but I ignored it since we just witnessed the horrible death of our friend, it lasted so long… I was stuck seeing her in pain for so long. When it ended, I looked over at Shuichi who fell to the ground. Monokuma and the Monokubs finally left, leaving us here in the room. I was breathing heavily. 

“Aaargh! Shut up! SHUT! UP! You all just need to SHUT UP!!!” I glared at Kaito. _What the hell are you doing now?!_

“Every single one of you… and your meek little complaints… You’re pissing me the hell off!” Everyone seemed to be in shock at what Kaito was saying. “But the one who’s pissing me off the most…” He looked at Shuichi who was still on the ground. “...is you, Shuichi!” All of a sudden, I saw him swing at Shuichi. His side of his face was red now. “Holy shit! What the fuck, Kaito?!”

“Didn’t you hear what Kaede said!? She said… she believed in you! That she passed her wish on to you! But what the hell’s wrong with you!? You didn’t say a damn thing to Monokuma! You call yourself a man?!?!” I felt the anger rise in me. I haven’t talked to Shuichi much but even so… I wanted to go after Kaito. “...What’s the matter? Say something already. I just hit you! Aren’t you pissed off!? What’s your problem?!” The anger… took over… and so I did run after him

I ran towards him and grabbed his shirt, making him look at me. “What do you mean ‘what the hell’s wrong with you!?’” I was clenching my teeth, Kaito’s shirt balled up in my hand. He was looking at me in confusion. “Do you not fucking realize he lost someone he dearly liked?! HUH?! YOU TELL HIM TO CALL HIMSELF A MAN?! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I CAN TELL WHAT YOU’RE SAYING BUT YOU’RE TAKING THIS TOO DAMN FAR KAITO!” He tried reaching for my hand that was held on to his shirt. “TOUCH ME AND I SWEAR.” 

He immediately pulled his hand back. “You and your goddamn toxic masculinity.” I scoffed at his face and I let him go. I looked down at Shuichi. “As much as I hate Kaito, I have to agree with the fact that you need to stop being so blue. So tell me, what’s the use of feeling, blue?”

I crouched down to where he was still kneeling. “You’ve got to be a leader, Shuichi!” I sigh. I slowly let the anger slow down and empathy took over. I reached for his red cheek. “Yes, of course, we still love her and we’re thinking of her…” I stood back up after wiping some tears off his face. “But now there’s nothing we can do, so tell me, what’s the use of feeling… blue?” I turned around. “We should leave now.” They went back to the elevator and Shuichi and Kaito came in after me.

We came back up to the surface but I noticed Shuichi going towards the school and not to the dormitory. I looked at Kokichi. “Night, Kokichi.” He nodded his head. “Goodnight…” He walked towards his dorm and I followed to where Shuichi was going.

It was Kaede’s research lab, he was gazing at the piano. He looked around and a song was playing, he was talking to himself… no… I think he was talking to Kaede. I decided to enter the room and Shuichi looked at me. “Hey, Quinnie… What’re you doing here?” I glared at him. _I’m sorry for saying this Shuichi, but you need to be stronger, I know this will help you._ “Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here, that doesn’t make you feel worse than you do?” He was looking at me, his eyes wanted to accept what I was saying but at the same time, he didn’t want to.

Shuichi was looking at me and I decided to say some words before leaving. “How can you stand to be here with it all? Drowning in all this regret?! Wouldn’t you rather forget her?! Start looking forward and stop looking back! Oh yes… of course, we still love her and we’re always thinking for her. Don’t you know we miss her too?” I waved my hand around. “But tell me… what’s the use of feeling… blue?” I reached my hand out towards the door. 

“Goodnight Shuichi, she’ll rest easy now. And… I’m sorry for what I said, be strong, for her sake, okay?” I gave him one last smile and left her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Steven Universe fans see what I included there? Anyways, sorry for the really long chapter, I really didn't intend to make it as long as it is but it'll probably be like this for the next few chapters. I'll try to break it as much as I can but we'll see.
> 
> Edit 12/02/2020: I have changed Quinnie's ultimate from clown to harlequin, I realized her outfit and the way I have her written, she's better with the ultimate harlequin as her ultimate, that's all! tell me if there are any mistakes in the future chapters! Or in the previous ones!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Kaede's trial and execution, a whirlwind of thoughts. More exploring with Shuichi, but what is happening with Quinnie? What's happening... with... Gonta?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely long so this has been split into different chapters! I'm currently working on chapter 3 right at this moment but winter break has ended so it might come out as soon as I want it to be... I've also been going through some mental health problems so writing hasn't been my main priority... Enjoy this chapter though!

Chapter 2: Did I... Did I Die?

* * *

I woke up early again like usual before the morning announcement. I walked into my bathroom and saw a bruise that formed on my arm, the same place where I felt pain when Kaede’s execution was over. “What the hell is happening?” I ignored it again and I decided to look around the bathroom. I was looking through cabinets and saw something familiar. “What…? How…?”

It was the same ring Kokichi gave me. It was a simple ring, just a simple purple stone on it. But it was a promise ring, so it means a lot to me… I put on the ring and I left my room and headed towards the dining hall. The smell of breakfast filled the room. “Ahh… Kirumi, did you do this?” She nodded her head. “Go ahead and eat, Quinnie.” I walked towards where Kokichi was and started eating with him.

“Where’d you go last night?” I tilted my head. “What do you mean?” He placed his food back on the plate. “I was at your door, ringing the doorbell but you didn’t answer.” I laugh. “Oh! I had to go out for a second, get more fresh air, you know?” He nodded and continued eating. 

All of a sudden, I felt a hand grab my left hand. “Is this…?” Kokichi was staring at the ring. “You… you still have it…” I nodded. “It’s kind of weird, but it was in the bathroom in my dorm… Maybe it fell off and someone put it there… whoever put us here…” I shake my head. “But of course, I’ll keep it as long as I need to.” 

We talked some more and Gonta brought up some writing outside. Then Shuichi and Kaito came in. I looked at Shuichi and… his hair. His hat wasn’t on. “Good morning…” I smiled. “Shuichi!” He looked at me. “You finally got rid of that emo hat! Is this cuz Kaede died or whatever?” I elbowed Kokichi. “N-No, I just... felt like it was getting in the way is all.” I walked towards him. “See now that I can see your face, you’re even cuter!” He blushed a little. “You don’t have to stare… I just took off my hat, it’s not a big deal…” I sigh.

“Mmm… Okay!” I walked towards Kokichi again and sat down. 

\----

“Kirumi, be my mom!” I laugh. We finished eating, talked more about the graffiti in the grass, and… “Nee-heehee… Gonta, you’re so gullible. Y’know, if you keep being this gullible…” He looked at me and I smiled and finished his sentence. “You’ll be killed before you know it. Understand?” Shuichi became surprised. Probably because I can go from being so nice and sympathetic to something very dark.

The nice and casual mood shattered into pieces when I said that. “What’s wrong, everyone? Is there a problem with Kokichi’s and Quinnie’s advice?” Kiiboy said.

“Oh, Kokichi… Quinnie… You no should say thing like that, even as joke.” Kokichi put his arms behind his head and used his innocent act. “Hm? Say what, ‘kill’? Has the K-word been banned?” I sigh as I put my head down. “S-Sorry… I didn’t know.”

“But that’s not very reasonable, is it? Not when the killing game is still happening.” It was almost like we were in sync, really risky when I remember what Kokichi said about us not revealing our relationship. “H-how can you two be so insensitive…? Especially after what happened yesterday!”

“...It’s that kinda talk that lets Monokuma play you all like fiddles.” Monokuma popped back up like always. He talked about a prize and the Monokubs came in. They tossed some ‘prizes’ in the air and we all got one. I looked at the stuff. “What… What are we going to do with these?” Everyone left the dining hall and I decided to follow Shuichi. “Hey, Shuichi!”

I waved my hand and he stopped and turned around. “Quinnie!” I smiled. “Is it okay if we look together?” He hesitated before nodding his head. “Thank you!” I patted his head and poked at his ahoge. “S-stop that.” He said smiling.

We explored the school when we saw a dragon statue. I looked at him. “Put the dragon gem in the eye or something.” When he did, the eye glowed and it opened the wall behind it. “Woah!” I brought Shuichi in and walked into the first lab we saw. Kirumi walked in behind us.

She explained that this room must be hers. “It’s pretty…” We looked around the room some more and when we were done, we left the room.

We saw Angie and a chest in the middle of an empty room. Shuichi decided to open the chest to find some kind of flashlight. Shuichi gave the flashlight to Angie and she left. I walked towards the other door and it had different bugs on it. “This must be Gonta’s lab.” I shiver. He put my hand on my shoulder. “Are you okay?” I nodded my head. “I’m just not a big fan of bugs.”

“Do-Do you wanna go inside?” I looked at him. “Sure, why not…” We opened the door and saw Gonta already inside. There were different bugs lined the entire wall and some bugs were out. Although, the blue butterflies were cute. “Quinnie, do you like bugs?!” He said with a smile. I slightly nodded. “Y-yeah! Definitely!” I put a thumbs-up.

Shuichi and I looked around the room one last time and left. We went upstairs and saw another lab with a tennis racket on the door. “Must be Ryoma’s…” Miu and Ryoma were inside. The whole room was an indoor tennis court, it was pretty cool if I had to say so myself.

Like we did with the last two labs, we looked around then I noticed a door at the back. “Hey, Shuichi, come over here!” 

“That’s just a shower room.” I hummed. “Oh! Alright, well then, we should get going to the next one!” We left the room and explored more when we saw a red door. When I reached for the doorknob, Maki came out glaring at us. “...I did not give you permission to enter.” I pulled my hand back.  _ So this must be the ultimate child caregiver’s lab… The door looks like it wouldn’t be.  _ “Can we look inside?”

“No.” She responds instantly.  _ What do you have to hide?  _ “Heeeyyy! What’s going on? You guys aren’t in the middle of a tiff now, are you?” I scoff. “Welp, next one.”

“A-ah! Wait for me Quinnie!” I smiled. “Just call me Quinn, Shuichi.” He nodded his head.

We went outside and started looking around more. We saw Kaito in front of the gate and Shuichi put in the hexagonal key, cranking the door open. We entered and saw a hotel and a casino. We walked up to the hotel. I read the sign at the front and Shuichi did too, causing him to blush. I laughed. “This must be a love hotel.” He blushed even more. “Whatever, let’s go to the casino!” We went down to find the common gambling games like slots.

Kaito was down there and continued to gamble until he had no more coins. I shook my head. “God, seeing him in pain of losing is quite hilarious but I’m getting bored.” Shuichi nodded his head and we walked back out to the courtyard. 

We opened another place but it wasn’t a lab, instead it was a pool. “Wow… It’s pretty…” Although the pool wasn’t filled all the way up. We left the pool and headed to the next place where a research lab could be. I sigh. “What’s wrong?” “

I was hoping my lab would be open by now…” He patted my shoulder. “Apparently, there’s one for each student, so yours has to be here somewhere.” I smiled.

~Skipping After Himiko’s Lab~

We entered the lab and investigated like usual. I lay on the ground in front of the door. “I’m so tired…” Just then, Angie showed up. “Found you Quinnie!” I looked up at her. She explained about the flashlight and told us to gather at the gym.

We came in and everyone was there. Apparently, it’s a flashback light. It’ll show us our lost memories. Angie decided to turn on the light and I felt the world was warping. Then I remembered. 

We were being hunted, escaping from… the Ultimate Hunt… I had to throw away my talent and live as a normal high school student. Everyone agreed that we remembered almost the same thing. We couldn’t remember anything else about the Ultimate Hunt.

We got back into the topic of the killing game. I wanted to leave but seeing what can go down and the temptation to watch was there. So I did.

“Oh, we’re not gonna ask Monokuma. We’re gonna ask the mastermind among us.” 

S̸̡̯̼͔͉͔̰̈̍ù̴̠̦̣̦̣̦̩̫̦͗͋͊̐̓̕c̷̨̖͕̺̞̊̈̏̽̔̏h̵̡̜͙̻͒̍̓͊̓͂̾̊͝ ̵̨̢̛̩͎̦̠͚̭̯̽̉̅̊̈̐̾͊ą̶̡̦͎͕̤̟̥̅̑͋̈́̃̎ ̵̹̟̞̞͔̞̊̋ş̸̨͎̭̻̣̙͊̎̔̽̓̽͌̏̏̚ͅm̵̨̢̡̗̥̪̻͎̿̀ă̸̪͖̱͍̱̄̾̉̉̊̌ŗ̷̯̯̙̟̆͑͋͑̐t̷̢͈̥̠̰̺̱̂̿̂̿̄̐̅͑ ̸̖̳̄̈͗͜b̸̧̡͓̝̼̠̱̹͗o̶̪̮͌͑̀̽͐͒̓y̸̥̠͓̙̹͇̫̘̋̓̒͆͋́̌̊̊͝,̶̧̬̬̪̠̏̾̿̓̒̈̎̇ͅ ̵̡̜̺̝͇̲̘̼̣͆K̵̢̧̛͍̪͔̩̎̓̇o̸̠̳͇̰͒̓͑̅k̷̻̜̻̱͉̦̜̝͓͒̽̀̾͊̾ĭ̸̥̫͖͕̗̰̾̈́̐̈́c̵̡̗̜̲̬̯̗͙̙̉̊̔͆͝h̶̠͚̥̝̰̥̺̞̾̃͛̆̽͐̄i̵͕̣̜͈̋.̵̝̣̯̪̺̠̞͈̓̋̉̏̏̀͆̑̊͜

I fell to the ground. An ‘ngh!’ sound came out. That damn voice again… It sounds so muffled but loud at the same time. “Quinnie, trying to steal the show?” I laughed a little. “N-no. Of course, not.” I glared at him.

“Go ahead,” I smirked. “Continue your damn speech.” He huffed. “A-Are you already goin’ senile?! I thought we agreed there is no mastermind?”

“Hm, oh yeah. We did, didn’t we? If we tried to sniff out a mastermind again, we’d just repeat Kaede’s screwup.” I hear Kaito click his tongue and his fist was raised. “You’d better quit messing around!”

“Eh? You think I’m messing around right now? Aw man, you really don’t get it. I’m trying to get this through to everyone. If you keep saying all this uplifting stuff about working together and cooperating… then you can expect some painful retaliation. Get it?” I scoffed, some of my strength coming back as I stood up. “Heheh, he has a point.” My head all the way back, making myself stretch a little.

“What are you suggesting, Kokichi?” Shuichi had a drop of sweat roll down, looking at Kokichi, suspiciously. “Argh, that’s enough! I’m gonna slug him!” I bring my head back up and glare at Kaito. “Man! Kaito, what’s with you and wanting to punch people! Whatever… if you try to punch him, you'd probably punch me on accident.” I pout my lip. “A-and… You don’t want to hurt a woman d-do you?” His eyes widened.

“Aaah! I gotta make a break for it!” When Kokichi said that, he did. He ran right out of the gym. I sigh and cross my arms. “Tch… damn, he’s fast.” He looked back at me. “And why do you protect him all the time? Seems a little weird to me Quinnie.”

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him. “I just don’t like it when people don’t fight other people their own size, it’s such a sad advantage. It’s almost like cheating.” I stomped on his foot and he groaned in pain. “But that won’t stop you, right?” I smirked as I walked away from him. 

“Hmph, he just provokes people and never says anything from the heart. He’s always messing around and making fun of those around him, except not as much towards you Quinnie.”  _ Shit, they’re suspicious.  _ I shrugged my shoulders. “Contemplate more about me and Kokichi’s relationship and someone could die right in front of ya and you would be too distracted thinking about us!”

“Hmph! How can you guys say such insensitive things when we’re trying so hard to survive!” I smirked. “Eh, not really insensitive, but think whatever you want, but take my advice!” I glared around the room. “Think about yourselves instead of others, it’ll just hurt you in the end if you do.” I waved my hand goodbye as I left the gym.

I stayed in my dorm for a few minutes until I got hungry. My stomach was growling so I decided to walk to the dining hall.

But when I did, I saw everyone there. Except for Ryoma and Kokichi. They all seemed to stare at me when I walked in. “What? Can I not get food?” Talking about food… There was a delicious smell in the room and then Kirumi walked up to me. “Hello Quinnie, are you hungry? If you are, just tell me your favorite food and beverage and I’ll bring it out to you.” I looked at her, almost sympathetically.

“Are you sure?” She nodded her head. I hesitated for a second before saying what I wanted. “May I get just some plain rice and shrimp tempura? And for the beverage… two grape Pantas.” She smiled and nodded her head as she headed towards the kitchen. My stomach growled again and I rubbed my tummy. “God…” For some reason, I was still extremely exhausted for no reason. Shuichi walked up to me and put out his hand.

“A-are you okay, Quinn?” I nodded. “I’m just hungry, that’s all!” He examined my face. “You look pale…” I held onto his hand. “Please, don’t worry about me, I’m fine, I just need to eat…” He nodded as he helped me walk to the table and sit down.

Kirumi brought out my food, I thanked her and started eating. “So uh… Quinn… About earlier…” I looked at him, mouth full of food. I hummed. “Uhh…” He pointed at my face. He laughed a little. “You have a grain of rice on your face… Here…” He brought his hand to my face and wiped the rice off of me. “Thanks.” He nodded.

“As I was saying, why do you protect Kokichi a lot?” I widened my eyes. “He’s not the only one I have protected though.” He looked confused. “Remember? I wasn’t able to stop Kaito from punching you but I yelled at him…” He opened his mouth as he started to remember. “Oh yeah… He said he was sorry though so I forgive him.” My eye twitched but I calmed down. I hummed as I grabbed another bite. “What I said to Kaito was true, he’s picking on people who aren't the same size as him. I feel weird saying this, but Kokichi is quite vulnerable.”

“How so?” I tapped my finger on my brain then to my heart. “He has brains, I’ll tell you that, but he’s vulnerable mentally and emotionally. From what I’m seeing, he uses lies to cover up what he’s actually feeling…” The whole room was quiet, just listening to me talk. “How do you know that though? Those are lies!” Shuichi commented.

“That’s how we’re also very similar in some ways…” I shook my head. “Anyways, don’t worry about him too much, like you said, he’s a liar! We don’t really know who he is or what he’s trying to do.” I stood up. “I’ll see you guys later,” I said giving a two-finger salute goodbye.

I still had the extra Panta so I made my way back to the dormitory.

I rang Kokichi’s doorbell. “Nee-heehee, who is it?” He opened the door and smiled. “Quinn!” I handed him the drink. “Here.” His eyes sparkled and he opened the bottle right then and there. “Thank you!” He noticed that I was pretty down. “Hm… Quinn… Let’s go to your room, okay?”  _ Why can’t I go inside yours?  _ “Uh, sure, okay.”

We both walked into my room. “Are you okay Quinn?” He was being serious. “Kind of… there’s just a lot of things going on right now.” He sat down at the edge of the bed and patted next to him. “Just tell me and I’ll listen.” I sat down next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder and he put his head on top of mine.

“First of all… I think I just made our situation worse… I feel like they’re suspicious of our relationship with each other, but I think I’m slowly leading them to not believing we knew each other before this.” He hummed. “What else?”

“Mmm… I don’t know if it was because of how traumatizing it was, but since Kaede’s execution, I’ve been feeling more exhausted than ever.” I looked down at the bruise on my arm.  _ Should I tell him?  _ I shook that thought from my head. “So-” My doorbell rang. We both sat up, looking at the door. “Stay here and be quiet.” I walked to the door and opened it to see Kaito. “Hey, Quinnie…” 

“Hey.” With no hesitation, I closed the door only for him to block it. “Can I talk to you, just for a second?” I sighed. “Sure, make it quick.” He nodded his head. “May I come in?” My eyes widened and I immediately shook my head. “Sorry! No, you cannot!”

“O-oh, okay, well. I just wanted to say sorry.”  _ Sorry? That’s kinda surprising.  _ “I’m not the one you’re supposed to be saying sorry to Kaito.” He shook his head. “No… I feel bad and I should be saying sorry to you, I shouldn’t really threaten people by punching them but I just can’t really control my anger, you know?” I slightly nodded. “Yeah… So, is that it?” 

“Yeah.” I pursed my lips. “I forgive you, just this once.” His smile went back on his face. “Alright! Thank you for talking with me!” I closed my door and slid down, breathing out. “Did Kaito really say sorry?” I laughed. “Yeah, he sure did.” I walked back to Kokichi when he pulled me towards him. “Kokichi?” He smiled as he grabbed my waist. “Can you… Can you sing the song for me?” I tilted my head. “Which one?” He looked away from me then back at me. “Um…” I smiled as I put his head on my chest. “Of course, I’ll hum for you.” I swayed back and forth while humming.  _ When was the last time you slept?  _ I thought as I started petting his hair. 

[ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5DQxvwQJVg&t=705s)

I laughed as I saw him, still on my chest but passed out. Somehow, he still has the strength to hold on to me so I picked him up and placed him on my bed. I give him a small kiss on the cheek before heading out of my room. “Ah, Quinn!” I looked over to Shuichi. “Hey! Wassup?”

“Is it okay if we hang out?” I nodded my head. “Yeah, sure, what do you wanna do?” He put his hand on the back of his head. “Um… I was just thinking of going around and talking with some people.” I looked back at my room.  _ Kokichi is still in there… I don’t want him worried about why I’m gone…  _ “I-is everything okay?” I nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Well, let’s get on with it!”

We started walking around and saw Miu in the warehouse. Somehow we ended up doing stuff for her but at least we got a little closer… I guess. Then Shuichi gave her a present. “What the-”

“Wha-! I-I’ve… wanted this… so bad… Not bad, perma--virgin! When are ya plannin’ to slip some fliff between these big ol’ titties!?” I sigh. I guess since she was now in a good mood, she led us to her research lab to show some of her inventions.

The first invention she showed us seemed to be some kind of sensor. “What is this?” She laughed. “I call this baby the ‘Hookup Counter’!” She pointed it at me. “Hey, hey! What do you think you’re doing pointing that at me?!”

“Wait, a ‘Hookup Counter’?” Shuichi was definitely confused. “It counts how many people you’ve fucked! Or how many have fucked you!” Apparently, the result showed up. “HAH-HAHAHAH! No fuckin’ way! You kiddin’ me!?” I turned around. “How many?”

“Four!” I shook my head. “I wanna leave.”

“You hooked up with 4 people?” I scoffed. “How much do you wanna bet this bitch over here hooked up with more people than I have?!” She squealed. “Mmmm… N-Now, on to the next invention!” I ignored her last 2 inventions and left again with Shuichi.

“So… Uh… Four-?” I grabbed his hand. “Shut up.” His eyes widened as I smiled. “Why are you smiling?” I shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I am… To be honest, I don’t even remember the other 2, but the other ones…” I shook my head. “Is none of your business.”

He brought my hand up to the front of his face. “Is this a ring?” I smiled. “I’m not engaged, I’m too young for that, it’s a promise ring.” He nodded. “Who gave this to you?” I took off the ring and held it to my heart. “Someone special…”  _ Why do I… Why do I want to tell you it was Kokichi so badly?  _ “I see. It’s a beautiful ring… I’m guessing it’s some kind of significant other.” I sigh.  _ I… I can’t say it is… I don’t know why, but I have to. _

“No, like I said, just someone special.” He smiled as I put the ring back onto my middle finger. “That’s nice.” He grabbed my hand again. “So, where to next?” I laughed as I swung our arms. “Uhhh, let’s just look around more and talk with more people.”

~After Free Time~

We both walked into the dormitory, for some reason still holding hands. Of course, it’s platonic but… hopefully, Shuichi thinks the same. “Night, Schumai.” 

“Schumai?”

“Yeah! Since you call me Quinn, I felt like I should’ve called you by some kind of nickname!” He nodded. “Night, Quinn.” I held my arms open and his eyebrow raised. “What? Do you not want a hug?” He gulped as he approached me and hugged me back. “T-this is nice.” I rubbed his back. “Be strong, ‘Hara… That’s all I ask.” A sudden feeling of sympathy came as I felt him nod. He pulled away and I held his face in my hands. “You understand?” He nodded his head again. “I need you to promise that to me.” 

“I promise.” I hugged him again. “I’m going to be honest, I’m going to be hard on you sometimes, but it’s out of love and sympathy, it’ll help you.” I pulled away. “Now, go to sleep, have a nice night.” I watched as he walked back into his room. “Quinn?” I turned around to see Kokichi leaning against my door. “Hi.”

“What happened?” He said as he pointed to Shuichi’s room. “Oh, nothing. Just talked with Shuichi is all.” He nodded his head. “Well, I’m going to continue my sleep in my own room!” He said skipping over to his room. I smiled. “Night, Kokichi.”

He stopped. “Goodnight, my second in command.” I laughed as I entered my room.

~Morning~

_ Ding Dong! Ding Dong! _

The sound of the doorbell echoed through my room, the same sound repeating over and over again. “Jesus, hold on!” I angrily threw the blanket off of me and opened the door. “What do you-?!” Kokichi rushed inside, slamming the door behind him, and ran to the table where he grabbed some kind of tablet. “Kokichi, wait! What’s happening?!” He sat down. “Motives.” 

That one singular word sent shivers down my spine. “It’s motive videos. I wanna see who you got.” I sat down next to him and started playing mine first. “Alright! Back by popular demand, it’s time for the motive video!”

It had my… Um.... name displayed on it with the words ‘Motive Video’ under it. “Who’s the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado…”

“[ R̶e̶d̶a̶c̶t̶e̶d̶] , the Ultimate Harlequin. She helped cause mayhem with the leader, Kokichi Ouma, of the secret organization, D.I.C.E. And by ‘mayhem,’ it was more of harmless little pranks. Not only does she have D.I.C.E., she has a close friend that was almost like family to her when she performed her great acts in the Baleja Circus! D.I.C.E and her close friend is the main thing keeping her happy… But a terrible, terrible event happened to both D.I.C.E and her friend.” A screen popped up of my friends… in a jail cell, with some of them having blood on their clothes.

He was also… He was also there with them… “What kind of event? It’s a secret! Find out for yourself.” My breathing staggered. “No… No, no please…” Kokichi grabbed me. “Hey, hey… Calm down… I have…” He stopped his sentence. “What’s your idea… I know what you’re thinking of doing Kokichi.” He sighs. “I have an idea but I’ll tell you later, let’s just go to the dining hall.” We both ran out and found Shuichi on the top floor. “Shit,” I whispered. “Let’s go.” We both ran out of the dormitory and towards the dining hall.

We ran into Kaito. “Oh! Quinnie and… Kokichi! Uh, I was about to go find you guys.” I nodded. “Over the videos, right?” He nodded. “Alright, we were going to head over there anyways.” Kokichi started walking first and I followed behind only to get pulled by my arm by Kaito. “I don’t trust him and you shouldn’t either… I don’t want you getting hurt because of his actions.” I yanked my arm away. “I should say the same to you, like I said.” I swept at the part Kaito held my arm at. “Stop worrying about my relationship with Kokichi, you’ll be so distracted over us that you won’t be able to see what can and might actually happen in front of your eyes.” His eyes widened. “W-what do you mean by that?”

“Do you not remember what I said yesterday? Or are you deaf? I mean someone could basically murder another in front of you but you would be too distracted on us that you won’t even realize it.” I put my fingers on his chin and made him look down at me. “Pay attention to yourself instead of others, it’ll only hurt you in the end if you don’t. Trust me.” I let go of him and headed towards the dining hall once again.

“So, what are these videos?” Kokichi said. “No doubt that they’re more motives from Monokuma, but why are they all mixed up…?” Gonta accidentally said who’s motive video he had and we discussed that we shouldn’t exchange our motives.  _ But how come Kokichi and I got our own motives?  _ “Wh-What did you say?!”

“Who cares? Ryoma just stated his opinion… Actually, I feel the same way as him.” I giggled.  _ Surprising…  _ Kokichi talked about how we shouldn’t cooperate with each other and all his points were correct. The more we try to cooperate with each other, the more we suffer.

“That’s why I had no choice to screw with you guys. But you ingrates didn’t even notice.” 

“And you’re not lying to us right now?” I decided it was my time to cut in. I cleared my throat. “Whether Kokichi is lying or not, what he’s saying is quite true. We really shouldn't cooperate, do our own thing, you know? So, I also do agree with Ryoma.”

“Quinn… Are you really siding with Kokichi again on this?” I tilted my head. “I never said I sided with Kokichi, I just said that I do agree with what he is saying.” He looked more confused and I sighed. “When Kaede wanted us to cooperate, what happened in the end? Now, we have the motive videos. Monokuma is making us suffer because we are cooperating.”

“But-” I immediately interrupted him. “Ah-ah! No, I explicitly said I agreed with him, but I never said I sided with him.” I looked at Kokichi. “His actions are yes, quite concerning and stupid sometimes but it works. But that doesn’t necessarily mean I agree with those actions, I’m not siding with him right now, just agreeing with his statement and Ryoma’s.” 

“Anyways, I’m warning you all for your sakes,” Kokichi said after I finished my little speech. “Let’s just exchange our motive videos instead of cooperating with each other.” 

“...I cannot comprehend that logic,” Keeboy said. “Well, now that I’ve said that I won’t cooperate, I can’t afford to be seen with you losers… C’mon, Gonta. Let’s go.” Gonta looked confused. “What? Gonta too?!” 

“We promised to think of a way to get everyone to exchange their motive videos, remember? Anyway, Kirumi, I’ll hit you up later when I’m feeling hungry.” Then he walked off. “Wait, K-Kokichi!” I sigh.  _ What is that boy planning now? _

“Quit screwing around… ‘Our sake’? Yeah, right. I’ve had it with his lies.” I sighed. Everyone started asking Kirumi things to do for them before leaving. I stood at my spot the whole time, looking so stupid. “Quinn?” I looked at Shuichi who had some tripe hot pot in his hands. “Breakfast?” I smiled. “Sure.” I must’ve been so focused and distracted by my own thoughts I didn’t even notice Kirumi made food.

I grabbed the bowl and sat down with Shuichi. “So… about our motives… Promise we won’t share them? Please?” It was like he wasn’t even asking like I had to go with it. It’s not like I have my own motive so… “I promise.” I continued eating my food and left the dining hall with Shuichi again. 

“Would you like to hang out again?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Obviously, if you don’t want to that’s fine, I’m just-” I grabbed his hand, making him interrupt what he was saying. “Shh, stop rambling, let’s go talk with people and hang out, yeah?” He blushed a little bit before nodding his head.

\----

Somehow though, he convinced himself and me to talk to Tenko, knowing she’s not really great to talk to. If you’re a male. A degenerate male. 

\----

Yeah, it didn’t go as well, as I thought. They bonded… kind of… over tripe hot pots and Shuichi gave a present to her as well, then she started ‘intimidating’ him by growling and hissing. Tenko started yelling, she threw him down, and before I knew it, he fell, unconscious. “Tenko!” I heard a quick ‘harumph!’ before she walked away. I sighed as I looked down at Shuichi’s body. “Let’s get you back to the dorm now.” 

I walked over to his body and somehow was able to carry him. Of course, I didn’t just throw him over my shoulder, so I carried him almost like a baby. He was so cute though, despite being knocked out by a girl. 

When I arrived at his door, I realized his door was probably locked. I gently put down his body and took some bobby pins out of my hair. “Alright… Just like how Kokichi taught you.” I bent the bobby pins and started picking at the lock. After hearing 5 clicks I twisted the pin and the door unlocked. I smiled. “Nice.” I threw the pins on the ground and picked up Shuichi once again, then I placed him on his bed. “There goes my bobby pins then.” I looked back at Shuichi. “God…”  _ What was I thinking…?  _

I stayed with him the whole time he was sleeping until I passed out myself… I haven’t been sleeping much as I’m supposed to so I guess I do need this nap…

“A-Ah! I’m so sorry!” I woke up to Shuichi yelling out. “Shu…? What’s wrong?” 

“I woke up to my arms around your waist, I’m sorry!” I turned around to look at him and giggled a bit. “Don’t worry about it, you were asleep and you couldn’t control it.” I gave him a reassuring smile as he calmed down. He looked outside his dorm for a second. “There’s still some free time left so if you wanna, we can hang out… again.” 

“Of course!” I stretched a bit and yawned. “Just give me a few, I don’t like waking up and leaving so suddenly.” He nodded. “Whatever you need.” 

We finally left the dormitory but while we were walking towards the casino, I couldn’t help but felt like someone was watching me the whole time. “Shuichi?” He hummed in response. “I… I feel like someone is watching me…” He looked around us.

“I’m pretty sure you’re just feeling something weird, maybe like deja vu, I think you’re fine… if you say you’re fine.” I nodded my head. “Yeah… deja vu… let’s just keep going to where you wanna go.” We proceeded walking towards the casino but that weird feeling of someone watching me still lingered until we got inside.

Kiibo was down there too. “Uhh, Shuichi? What’re we doing down here?” He then proceeded to insert coins into a machine. “I wanna gamble a bit if you wanna join me!” He jingled the coins around. I laughed. “Sure, why not?” I grabbed some coins and started gambling with Shuichi. 

It was fun playing with Shuichi the whole time, apparently, I gambled enough and got enough money to get a love hotel key, so I decided to go back upstairs while Shuichi talked with Kiibo. When I was buying the love key, that same feeling of eyes looking at me came back. I turned around to see no one there. “What the fuck…?” I shook my head and proceeded to buy the key.

When I finally bought it, I ran back down to Shuichi and Kiibo finishing their conversation. “Quinn?” Shuichi ran to me. “You okay?” I nodded hesitantly. “I just… I just felt someone watching me again so I bought what I wanted to buy and ran down here.” 

“Uh, alrighty then… Uh, Kiibo?! We’ll see you later!” He waved goodbye and Kiibo waved goodbye back. “It’s night now so let’s just go to our dorms now.” He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the dorms.

When we arrived, he let go. “If you need anything, I’m across the way, okay?” I nodded my head. “Be safe.” He smiled at me and entered his dorm. “Damn it… Quinnie… What have you done now?” The announcement went off and I entered my dorm shortly after. 

When I walked in, I saw a note on my bed and some candy. “Love you, found these in the kitchen. Thanks for the Panta.” -Kichi

I smiled. The candy was some rainbow sour belts.  _ My favorite…  _ I opened the box and ate some. It’s not as sour as I expected it to be but it was still pretty good. After I was done with them, I put the box away and went to sleep.

When I finally woke up, I went to the cafeteria for some breakfast. When I got there, most of everyone was there, except for a few like Kokichi, Gonta, etc. “Um… Where is everybody?” Kirumi walked up to me. “It’s still quite early so everyone might still be asleep, but I have prepared breakfast so please eat.” I smiled and grabbed some of the breakfast Kirumi made.

After the morning announcement, people started piling in, but Kokichi, Gonta, Ryoma, and Maki still hadn't arrived. Apparently, Maki has been cooped up in her research lab while Ryoma didn’t want to come to the dining hall. 

Some more talking continued, some things about Angie’s god, Atua, and Himiko’s magic show. Then Angie and Himiko eventually left. Everyone started finally eating and Shuichi sat next to me while Kaito sat next to him. 

“Hey, Quinn.” I looked at his face and body. “You look tired… and… sore…” He tilted his head. “How can you even tell?” I laughed. “Whenever my shows ended, the dancers, performers, all of those people came backstage, I can see how their bodies are so sore and how tired they all are from doing their acts. So, I guess it’s just my eyes seeing that in you.”

“Oh…” He laughed a little. “Yeah… Kaito and I worked out last night, mostly I did but… Anyways, yeah we did some push-ups so I guess I’m pretty sore…” I clapped my hands. “Well, good thing you’re talking to me, if you have some free time today, I can give you a massage! Special discount just for you!”

“Uh… I can try, I promised Miu I would go to the casino with her…” I scoffed. “The casino? Again? You really into all of that gambling stuff?” He sighs. “I mean, it’s pretty addicting once you get into it.”

“Well, then I guess I’ll be joining you. If that’s fine with you of course! I don’t really have anyone to hang out with other than you.” I say, rubbing the back of my neck. “What about Kokichi?” I looked up. “W-what about him?”

“You two get along pretty well, you don’t hang out with him?” I shake my head. “No, not really, and plus I don’t even know where he is right now, I’d rather not look for him.” He nodded. “Well, I’ll meet you at the casino then…” I threw my plate away and walked back to my dorm. 

A few minutes passed by and I finally left my dorm, my candy still in my hand, heading towards the casino. When I arrived, I saw Miu, Shuichi, Ryoma, Kiyo, Kaito, and… Kokichi. “Well, hello, hello, hello! Everyone seems to want to gamble today!”

“Quinnie!” I heard Kokichi yell out. “Heyhey! Alright, we gambling or not? Or are you scared?” I smiled as I ran to the slot machines.

Even though I said gambling isn’t and shouldn’t be a thing I’m doing, I was just easily roped into it, so easily. 

Then the competition was over. Kaito lost in a heartbeat, while Ryoma won. “Damn, second place.” 

Kiyo gave his weird, yet very interesting anthropology lecture.

The competition started up yet again and Kaito lost again and Ryoma won again. “Wow, I got second place again?!” I sighed but giggled a bit after. 

R̶̫͍̣̠͊̏̿͗͂̓ę̷̜̼̓͋͂̾̈͝͝m̵̡̩̺̮͇̪͎͛́̈́e̴̥͙̍̇͐̆͜͝m̶̘͓͓̬͓̱͇̭̣͊b̸͖̙̔e̴͉̭̔́̕ŗ̷̜͚͔̦̠̆̃̉̓͊̕͜ ̶̺̺̻̹͎͓̖͑̇̈́̏̉̿ẖ̷̢͈͇͝o̴̡̗͖̦̳̩͓̻͐̽̒̈́̏ẉ̴̛̹̖͖̯̩̗͖̞͖͛̂̂͑͂̃͌͘ ̷͚̗̲̝̃́̃̇͜y̵͔͌̇̎ô̵̙̯̂̌̈̇̑̌̊u̵̦͇͆̉͐̇̽͝͠ ̷͖̗̳͉͓̩͕̈́̄̓w̵̨̦͍̯̜̻̤̹̍͆́̐͂̆̑͘͘e̶̠̜̪͑̌r̸͇͖̖̊̑̾̐͌͛́͝e̵̞͐̋ ̴̨̠͚͙̱̲͂͋͋a̸̛̼͈̤̎l̸̡̲̟̬̜̺͎̞̑̈̒͑̓͝͝ͅw̶̩͎͇̞̌̊̐͌͋̓͋a̸̳̮̫̻̽ÿ̷̲̭̥̟̘́̎͗͐̌̐̋́͝͝s̵̨̡͈͇̅̓̑̂̋͘͘ ̵̹̎ś̶̜͕̱̓̓̎͑͌e̷̱̍͌͑̏̈́̆͘c̶͍̬͓͎̯̓̃o̵̙̲̹͔̬͇̯̩̊ǹ̶̖̰͖̙̩͚̻̓͋̇̏ḑ̶̣̪̦̹̟͆̒͊̾̌ ̷̼̩̣͚̘̠̞̳͓͠p̸̧̹̹̜̜͖̯͖͎̮͑̈̌̓l̴̢͙̪͓̭̭̞̇̍̂̔̈͠á̸̢̺̘͙̞͕̣c̴̙̱̰̊͘e̷̩͇͈̖̓̆̅?̷̡̬̣̝̞̞̱̠͎̏̓̈́͑̈͋͝ͅ ̴̨͔͇̪̝̫̂͆̃̽̓̽̉̕͘͠D̸̪͙̈͂̌͒̒͜o̴̝̤̞̯̙̯̖̲̅ ̶̜̖̗̯̞̲͔͓̆͋̌̍͗͗̇̃̓͜͠ͅy̵̯̽̅͝ơ̸̳̝͇͕͍̮͎̺̌̔ư̶͚̠̬͓̻̺̟̑ ̶̡̗̙̯̞̣̘͔̫͈͒̍͑̃̑̑͘̚͘͝r̶̡̮͖̯̲̎̈́è̸̮͈̬̈́͛͗͝m̶͔̖̟͔͚̞̤̖̟͑̌̅͋e̸̦̪̣̘̎̇̈͗͑͛̚m̸͔͓̟̪͋b̸̳̽̿̈́̋̈̐̆͝͠ḝ̴̫̝̯͍̾̓͂̉̅͠ͅŗ̴̭͔̱̭͈̗̯̘̎̀̓ ̸͙̮̟͕̗̩̘̖̮̈́̔̓͌̐͑͜͝ṫ̷̛͖̠̒̋̍̆͝h̸̺͈̒̂͐̆̆͘̚ȁ̵͔͚̤̭̣̞͓̲͈͖t̷̤̄̓̀̿͑̈̕ͅ?̴͕͍̠̮̔̍̾̄

I grabbed my head and leaned against the slot machine.  _ What… What is this?  _ When that happened again I just got up and left. “Quinn? Where are you going?” Shuichi grabbed my shoulder. “I… I need to go, I'm sorry.” I shoved his hand off of me and ran away.  _ Away… Away, away, away, away. _

_ Get away…  _

I tripped on something and before I knew it, I was unconscious. 

When I woke up, I felt someone petting my hair. I was lying sideways, on somebody's lap. I looked up to see Kokichi. “Hey… you’re awake…” I rubbed my head. “Wh-What happened?” I tried standing up but Kokichi gently put my head back into his lap. “I don’t know, when you ran out, Shuichi ran after you and I saw you dropped your candy, so I picked it up and ran after him. That’s when I saw him trying to wake you up…”

~Tiny Flashback~

3rd Person POV:

“I… I need to go, I’m sorry.” Quinn shoved Shuichi’s hand off of her and she ran away with a repeating phrase echoing through her head as she ran. While Shuichi stood there, scared. “Quinnie…?” Kokichi looked down and saw the candy he gave her and when he looked back up, he saw Shuichi running upstairs to go after Quinnie.

“Well! I guess we’re on a chase for the crazy harlequin, miss Quinnie Baleja!” He laughed and ran after Shuichi. When he ran outside the casino, he saw Shuichi, shaking Quinnie. “Quinn?! Hey! Hey! Wake up!” Kokichi ran towards her too. “What the hell happened here, huh?” Shuichi scoffed. “Now’s not the time for your jokes Kokichi! She’s bleeding! And her eye! She must’ve hurt her eye! Help me bring her to her dorm!” Kokichi sighed and picked up Quinnie pretty easily while they went towards the dorm rooms.

Kokichi managed to find the key to her dorm and unlock it. When they entered her room, Kokichi placed her onto her bed and sat next to her. “Will she be okay?” Kokichi shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows how hard she hit her head, her right eye isn’t looking so good either, maybe-”

That’s when the doorbell started going off. Shuichi ran to the door and saw Kirumi standing there. “Kirumi?” She smiled. “I saw you guys running, Quinnie in Kokichi’s arms, unconscious, so I ran into the building to find a first aid kit and to see if she’s doing alright. May I come in?” Shuichi nodded his head and let Kirumi in.

“May I look at her please?” Kokichi stood up and placed the candy on the table and stood next to Shuichi. Kirumi started looking at Quinnie’s body, ending at her head. “Hm, she must’ve hit her head pretty hard, she’s bleeding at the side of her head. She must’ve also injured her eye somehow too.” Kokichi looked down at his clothes and saw the blood on them. “Kokichi, go change your clothes and I’ll grab the dirty ones from you when I’m done with Quinnie, and Shuichi, you can go now, she’s safe with me here.” Shuichi nodded and both Kokichi and Shuichi left the dorm.

Kirumi grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning up Quinnie, disinfecting the wound on the side of her head. Then she moved to the eye, cleaning that up and putting a bandage over the eye. “I’ll be able to make you a patch soon…” She packed up the supplies and tucked Quinnie in. She stayed for about 30 minutes before leaving Quinnie’s dorm room.

~Present Time~

Quinnie’s POV:

I started touching the bandage over my eye. “H-hey don’t do that, it’ll make it worse.” He took my hand away and held it. “How long have I been passed out?” 

“For a while, it’s almost sunset.” I smiled. “How long have you been here?”

“Since Kirumi picked up my clothes. She went to go clean them so I took the chance to come over and sneak by, but I might have to leave soon since Shuichi might come over here.” I nodded. “Will you be okay, on your own for right now?”

“I think so…” I sat up and he stood up in front of me. He gave me a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be back after the nighttime announcement.” He rubbed my head and left my dorm. I slowly stood up, my legs still a little wobbly, and walked to the bathroom. 

When I looked in the mirror, the first thing I noticed was the bandages over my eye. With my hands shaking, I slowly touched around the eye. There was a patch of blood on it. I started looking around my bathroom to find some bandages but couldn’t find any. “Shit, shit, shit, c’mon man!” I looked back up and saw a small patch on the side of my head. 

“Fuck.” I leaned against my wall, slowly going down to the floor. That’s when I heard my door open. I instantly stood up and just stood there. I looked around my bathroom and couldn’t find anything to protect me. The footsteps got louder and louder, closer to me, when it was the right time, I swung the door open and threw the door open, kicking the person in front of it, straddling them, my arm on their neck.

But, I didn’t even notice, it was Shuichi. “Shuichi! You can’t just walk into my room like that!” His arms were shaking. “I-I’m so sorry!” I sighed as I got up and put my hand out and he grabbed it and I pulled him up. “I just wanted to check on you but when I was knocking you weren’t answering so I just opened the door just in case… you know… something else happened to you. It was a stupid assumption but since you were, I guess, vulnerable, someone would’ve taken advantage of that.” He looked at the ground and back at me. “But… uh… It seems you were or are capable now to protect yourself.”

He laughed nervously. “Yeah, that was a stupid assumption.” His eyes widened. “But thanks for checking in on me, it shows you… you really care for me…” He looked at the bandage over my eye. “Kirumi did all of this, she took care of you while you were passed out. Oh! And…” He pulled a patch out of his pocket. “She also made this, when you’re ready and your eye is healed, you can use this… She checked your eye and… the damage of it apparently was really bad.”

“No…” I whispered underneath my breath. “She said she doesn’t have the proper tools and equipment to properly check it out but… you possibly might be permanently blind in that eye.” I grabbed the patch from his hand and I sighed. “My luck, huh?”

“I-I’m sorry…” I looked up at him and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Don’t you dare think this is your fault. Don’t you dare think you need to apologize for this. You did not cause this, okay?” I brought him into a hug. “Please?” He nodded his head. “I just need one answer, where did I pass out? It can help me figure out what happened to me.”

He pulled away. “How about we go check it out? You were bleeding so the spots should still be there.” I nodded. “Let’s go.” 

When we left the dorm, it was still light outside. I sighed.  _ Sunset my ass…  _ We walked towards where I was seen passed out. “Here.” He pointed at the blood spots and I looked. There was blood on the bench and more blood on the ground. After looking at it for a few more minutes, I came up with a theory.

“I don’t know what I tripped on, possibly on air from running too fast or on my own foot, I tripped, I think I hit my eye first, then dropped to the ground. I hit my eye on the corner of the bench, then fell hard enough for the side of my head to start bleeding.” Shuichi nodded his head. “That seems pretty accurate…” We both agreed and headed back to the dorms. “Do you wanna hang out in my room, Quinn?”

I nodded. “Sure!” We headed inside his dorm and sat down. “Oh! I completely forgot!” He ran to his bathroom, started opening stuff, and came back out, with a roll of bandages in his hand. “This is for when you need to change your bandages, which now seems like a good time…” He handed the roll to me. “Come with me, I might need help.” We walked to the bathroom and I started taking the bandage off my eye. 

When it was fully off, I took one look at the mirror, but even the one glimpse I saw of it, I looked away. “God, it… I look gross, don’t I?” 

“No, you don’t.” He paused for a second. “You still... you’re still beautiful.” I smiled. “Thanks.” I handed him the bandages. “I need you to do it for me, I don’t wanna see my face right now.” He nodded. “We’re gonna have to clean around it and possibly disinfect it.”

He started cleaning up and he was going to start to disinfect it but he paused. “This might hurt.” He put my hand on his arm. “If it hurts, you can squeeze it, so I can stop so I don’t hurt you.” I nodded and he started. Every now and then, I would squeeze but it ended pretty quickly. He wiped away with a towel and started putting the bandage on.

When he was done, he stepped away. “It’s done.” I turned around and looked in the mirror. “Thank you, Shu.”

“Anytime.” Then the doorbell started ringing. A lot. Shuichi ran to the door and my stupid self ran after him. When he opened the door, Kaito was breathing heavily. “Sh-Shuichi, run!” He looked at me. “Qui-Quinnie? What’re you-” He shakes his head. “Nevermind! You guys need to run!”

“Huh!? What happened!?” Shuichi was surprised and I just stood there. “Don’t just stand there, run! Hurry! He’s coming!”

“Kaito! Who are you talking about!? Who’s coming!?” He made a ‘gh’ sound before looking down the hallway then immediately stiffened up in fear. “Damn it… he’s already here! Hurry, Shuichi! Hurry, Quinnie! Run! If we all make it out of this alive… Shuichi, let’s train again.” He looked at me. “You should come too, Shuichi told me about what happened to you to me already.” I looked at Shuichi.

“You, what?!” He flinched. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know who to talk to!” Kaito sighed. “Whatever! Just run, now!” He then ran out of the dorm room. “Ah! Kaito!” I walked towards the doorway and so did Shuichi. We both looked through the gap in the doorway and saw what Kaito was so afraid of. “Huh…?” It was Gonta.

He looks so different… “What’s going on?” He was checking each room and was soon to be at Shuichi’s door. “I don’t know what he’s up to, but it’s probably better not to be here…” I nodded. We both carefully tiptoed down the hall, being careful not to alert Gonta.

We both finally got out and Ryoma was out there. “From the looks of it, you two ran away from Gonta too.”

“I don’t know why, but… It seems like he’s gone into a rage and is trying to catch everyone.”  _ Rage? Catch everyone?  _ “Hmph, he was charging right at me at top speed.”

_ What happened to him?  _ Ryoma was talking a bit more before he looked behind us then he ducked down, taking cover. We both looked at what scared Ryoma and saw… “There you are… Hey, where you going?” It was Gonta… “Huh? Gonta..?”

“Sorry, Shuichi, Quinnie, but I’m gonna run… I’ve still got things I need to do.” 

“No! Gonta no can let you leave! Sorry, but… is for your own good!”  _ For our own good!? What the hell is he thinking!?  _ He charged at us… No! Shuichi! He was charging towards Shuichi and Ryoma! He wasn’t trying to go for me! My body… moved on it’s own, I needed to protect Shuichi… I needed to protect them... And then… It was dark… I lost consciousness… Again… Did I…? Did I die…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah <3 it's a lot sorry if it's so much writing, I didn't even realize how long it was until I saw how many pages I wrote on the google doc. But I hope you guys enjoyed it, see ya next chapter!


End file.
